


Cold as Ice

by Shoboni



Series: Melinda Chronicles [6]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoboni/pseuds/Shoboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first entry in the Melinda Chronicles where some real plot kicks off.</p><p>Things we're going smooth for Melinda until an old enemy she thought had crawled under some rock for good decided to make a appearance, along with some threats leveled at her friends and family. Now she has to struggle with the personal demons he seems hell-bent of dredging up and find a way to stop him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerberus

“Hello, my name is Melissa MacLeod and I came here from down south to care for my poor deceased sister’s young son, and I need to apply for a local ID from y’all” 

Melinda stood nervously in the office of the local DoT. She had exchanged her usual black t-shirt and trenchcoat for blue flannel shirt over a white tank-top and affixed a large buckle shaped like a celtic cross to her belt along with a chain connected to her wallet. A simple gold cross hung around her neck.

“I see you have Scottish roots, interesting to see around here,” The grey wolf behind the desk typed away at her computer, “do you have some form of ID?”

“Yes, actually. It’s right here.” Melinda pulled piece of paper from her shirt pocket and unfolded t out on the counter. A birth certificate tied to the fake identity she had managed to procure.

“Hmmm,” The grey wolf eyed the paper and occasionally glanced at Melinda, “everything seems in order, now if you’ll just step over to the camer-”

She was cut off by an explosion out in the street that shattered the front windows and rattled the whole building. Melinda braced herself as as a few loose ceiling tiles came down around her and one of the LCD screens displaying serving numbers tumbled down with a crash. When the dust had settled she saw a large robot peering inside the building.

“Just great, that moronic mad scientist is up to something and I have no backup,” Melinda muttered as it locked in on her.

“Targeted located, readying weapon,” the mechanized voice called out.

“Wait, what does that thing want with me,-” Melinda’s eyes went wide as she remembered the woman behind the counter, who was now frozen with fear, “Oh crap!”

“Duck!” She yelled as she dove over the counter and pulled the wolf down below cover.

The sound of automatic gunfire rang through the air as the front of the desk was riddled with bullets. Melinda had to wonder how exactly the wooden desk was stopping the rounds, but she wasn’t about to think too hard about it, lest it stopped working.

“It’s a good thing they decided to order those desks with the reinforced steel plates hidden in the wood after so many attacks,” The wolf said

“Well, at least that’s one thing that’s gone right, today,” Melinda mumbled, “I guess it’s also lucky that we’re the only ones in here.”

“Why do you suppose it’s after you?” The wolf asked.

“Well, I did just unexpectedly adopt a national hero and all,” Melinda nervously answered, trying to brush the whole thing off.

“Oh, so you must be Melinda Prower’s sister here to take care of Tails. I bet it’s been hard for that poor kid, hero or not.” The wolf said.

“Yeah, real horrible. Eeyup. In fact, the poor kid almost knocked me over with a hug when I came in the door and wouldn’t let go for the longest time,” Melinda lied through her teeth with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, I’m Marie, by the way,” she said.

“Very nice to meet you, hun.” Melinda said, ”Say, do y’all have a back way out so we can get out of here before that thing gives us a few new holes?”

“Right his way,” Marie crawled into the back room with Melinda in tow, once the two were safely out of sight they stood up but remained in a low crouch, “There’s the fire exit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda could still hear the chaos around the front of the building as she forced the door shut behind her and took a minute to breathe. The two women were now in a back alley behind the building and sirens quickly approached in the distance.

“I need y’all to start moving AWAY from here in that general direction and don’t stop moving until you reach safety,” Melinda pointed to the opposite building, away from the mess in front of the DoT.

“I honestly have no complaints about that plan,” Marie hurried out of the alley and around the corner, “nice meeting you!”

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief, she would have to lose the phony ascent and southern lingo because this was just getting ridiculous, of course she also had to do something about the giant robot chasing her, that was important as well.

“Hey Grandma, whats up?” Sonic had appeared behind her in a flash before she could ponder the situation any further.

“I was just minding my own business, trying to pass off some fake documents- Hey, did you just call me Grandma?” Melinda glared at Sonic.

“You are the one with two extra numbers in your age,” Sonic smirked, “So, what’s the story?”

“Well, Shorty,” Melinda playfully grinned at Sonic, “Apparently that bloated windbag of a scientist is after me for God knows what reason and sent a little escort to pick me up. You think he could’ve at least sprung for a limo.”

“Got a plan to send him packing, or do you need me cover for you?” Sonic asked.

“Well, I sort of left my anti-tank rifle and C4 in my other pants and It’s not like I’m the one with armor-piercing quills,” she smirked.

“You know, we really should get you a way to take on these hunks of junk. Maybe Tails can build you some kind of cool laser-sword that cuts through steel,” He said

“Yeah, I’ll look into it but I think we need to handle this little crisis first,” She said.

“Will do, care to watch the fireworks?” Sonic held out a hand to her.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she took his hand and he dragged them both around the front in a snap.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, down here you bucket of bolts!” Melinda leaned against the wall, hands in her jean pockets, and taunted the robot.

“Target re-acquired, locking on,” it said as it fixed its gaze on her.

“Ah, I feel left out,” Sonic had quickly climbed up the back of the robot and was now atop it’s head and leaning down to look into whatever it had for eyes..

“Secondary target acquired,” it said

“I guess old egghead didn’t forget me, after all,” He quickly leaped down as the robot attempted to swat him off, resulting in the machine delivering a mighty smack to it’s own head. 

“Malfunction, systems compromised. Attempting counter-attack,” The machine let out a hail of gunfire towards the general direction of its attackers.

 

Sonic easily dashed out of the way, but Melinda felt the searing pain of a stray round tearing through her shoulder as she dived out the way, taking cover behind an upturned car. Her hand found it’s way to the wound and she flinched a little as she dug in a finger, “damn, that one is in there good,” she mumbled under her breath.

“You okay!?” Sonic shouted

“Digging that out later is going to suck, but I’ll be okay!” She yelled back as she looked at the now blood-stained fur of her hand and then looked down at the blood seeping through her flannel, “also, I just bought this shirt and it’s going to take me forever to get all this blood out!”

“Then I guess we better finish this quick before that scrapheap gives you anymore chores.” Sonic smirked.

“Fine be me, trash that overgrown toaster!” Melinda shouted.

Sonic curled into a ball and spun like a buzzsaw, launching himself right into the robot’s chest and shredding the steel apart like paper. When the dust settled the machine had collapsed into a gnarled heap and Sonic proudly stood on the scrap pile.

The sound of clapping broke the silence, drawing the attention of both Melinda and Sonic to a white clad figure standing atop the roof opposite the now trashed DoT building. 

“I have to say I’m quite impressed, your reputation lead me to expect big things from you and I wasn’t disappointed. I do admit I knew you would show and only sent that useless machine after her the woman so I could have some fun watching you tear it apart,” The man turned the icy gaze of his one good eye towards Melinda.

“You bastard. What the hell are going here with one of that maniacs robots?” Melinda shouted.

“Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? I thought you’d be happy to see me after over 200 years,” Frost gave a smile that sent shivers down her spine, it was a facade of a warm gesture that hid nothing but malice behind the mask of a welcoming smile.

“You’re no friend of mine, you creep!” She stepped forward and yelled the words with a fury that would’ve forced most anyone else to lose their nerve.

“Melissa, or should I say Melinda like you prefer to be called now? It is such a pretty name, isn’t it?” Frost mused, “Shouldn’t I be the angry one since you took my eye, and one my legs, and even this hand?” He held up his cybernetic hand and carefully wiggled around his fingers to show it off.

“You’re lucky I didn’t finish the job!” She shouted.

“I’ve always wanted to ask you why you didn’t,” Frost grinned.

Melinda fell silent

“So tell me, were you just afraid that I’d be too much to handle? Did you look into this one good eye and see something within that scared you?” Frost laughed.

Melinda stood her ground, but remained silent and the way her ears cocked back betrayed her fear. 

“That’s it, isn’t? So tell me, what did you see? Was the darkness, and the cold? Did it scare you how I embraced my most depraved desires and gave in to my primal nature as a warrior the way you were always afraid to? Were you so afraid that this blackness in my heart would consume you and show you much alike we really are?” 

“I’m nothing like you,” Melinda sounded unsure and the doubt resonated in her mind with the sound of his voice and the echo of words

“Then I guess I have to show you when we meet again, maybe I can extend an invitation to the latest fragile soul you’ve decided to play mother to?” Frost spoke happily, obviously pleased with his idea, “yes, I think I’ll invite him to play with us and maybe that little rabbit girl will come along to, and dear sweet Amy.”

“You son of bitch! Leave them out of this!” Melinda screamed, almost in tears.

“Yeah, that’s enough,” Sonic added.

“Melinda, Melinda, you always cared way too much about these fragile mortals with their pathetic and finite lives,” Frost turned and walked away, disappearing towards the far side of the building, “I guess I’ll have to prove to you how fragile they really are”

“Oh God, no.” Melinda collapsed to the ground, nearly sobbing

“Hey Mel, you know that creep?” Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, he’s a sadistic monster that sees others as his playthings, especially mortals because he considers you no better than animals,” Melinda took a deep breath.

“I kind of figured he had to be some piece of work to push you far enough to do all that to him. I know you’re not the kind of person that would just hurt someone like that because you felt like it,” Sonic said.

“Thank you, that means more than you realize,” she let out a soft laugh, “but..”

“What is it?” Sonic asked.

“I just, what if he follows through with his threat? I don’t, no, I can’t even bring myself to think about what he might do to them.” Melinda curled her hand into a tight fist, squeezing so hard blood began to drip from her palm as her nails dug into the flesh.

“Hey, don’t worry. Miles is smart enough to protect himself and both of them have us to watch out for them, Knuckles may not act like mister warm and fuzzy but I’m pretty sure he’d re-arrange that creeps face just as fast as either of us if he laid a hand on either one of them,” Sonic said.

“Thank you, Sonic.”


	2. Cold Blooded

Melinda’s shirts laid in a heap on the kitchen counter, the bloodstains now already beginning to oxidize and turn a dark red. One of her bra straps laid loose over her shoulder and the white towel she was using to contain bleeding from wound was beginning to stain bright red with blood as she dug around in the wound with a pair of forceps.

Memories flooded back to her as she became lost in her own thoughts while undertaking the repetitive action

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Melessa, are you okay? You haven’t said anything since..” He trailed off, not wanting to upset her.

“I’ll be fine, Kai,”

The two sat around a campfire, having stopped a few hours outside the port-side settlement from which they planned to take a boat off Angel Island, which sat off the coast from what they then knew as the newly founded United States on the North American continent, and back to the mainland. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself for warmth. Although it helped her blend in, the thin cotton shirt and long skirt she had picked up wasn’t much for warmth out here in the damp and cold coastal air. She was thankful that the leather shoes at least kept her feet warm and that she didn’t opt for sandals.

“You know, it’s not your fault and that creature has been thrown in a cage now thanks to you. The beating you gave him rendered him unable to run away,” Kai stared into the campfire.

“If I would’ve just got there faster I could’ve saved him, could’ve done something besides having that child die in my arms,”

“The creator had claimed him long before you got there, you did all you could by making sure he didn’t have to be alone when he slipped away into the next world. I’m sure he’s at peace now and thankful you we’re there,”

“There was one thing I could’ve done, I could’ve finished the job and put him in the grave instead of a cell,” Her voice was cold, yet carried an unmistakable anger.

“Would that have brought the child back? Would taking his life have accomplished any task but feeding your rage and thirst for revenge?” He remained calm. 

“I just, I can’t understand it. I can’t understand why that child was allowed to die while a monster like that goes on living,” she wrapped her arms around herself.  
“As much as we want to find a reason in everything, evil often feeds on chaos and acts without reason. Trying to understand it can sometimes be a dangerous task because we risk letting it consume us,” He poked the campfire with a stick, moving about some of the now dwindling firewood,

“I know that, I know that all too well from 1000 years of living and fighting but that doesn’t make it hurt any less when I fail someone, especially a child,” she lowered her head, letting the cloak hide her face.

“You didn’t fail him, as I said: because you came to his aid he did not die alone and his killer had to answer for the crime,” He looked up at her, the fire’s light reflected off his sapphire eyes and highlighted the braid of white hair that now hung over his shoulder. 

“I just,” she trailed off, not wanting to risk crying where he could see.

“I know you have a mother’s heart, even if you’re infertile just like all of us, and I know the pain you feel when you lose a young one because you care about them so deeply,” he smiled.

“Kai…” she smiled in return, only her muzzle visible under the hood. 

“I know you also understand that you do not have to be ashamed because your tears are not a weakness, for they show the compassion that separates a warrior from a murderer like him”

“When did you get to be so wise, Kai? I thought I was supposed your be YOUR teacher?” she took a deep breath.

“It’s been ten years now we’ve traveled together, I’ve learned a lot from you,” he let out a chuckle

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt the familiar chill run down her spine as she quickly approached the sound of conflict. 

Melinda had ventured out of the hotel for some fresh air and heard screaming coming from a storage building across the street. Her first instinct was to run to it, and run even faster at the horrifying realization that it was a child’s screams 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure leaning over a young boy, knife glistening in hand and wet with blood. Flashbacks rushed through her head of that night in the village and she silently promised herself it wouldn’t end that way again.

“Leave him alone,” she shouted, reaching for her sword. Her voice echoed off the ceiling off the large and empty building.

“I’m just having a little fun with him,” the man stood up and stared at her with icy blue eyes.

“It hurts, please stop,” the child cried

“It’s okay, child. I’ll make him leave you alone, one way or the other” She withdrew her sword from her coat.

The man turned back to the boy and leaned over him. He scrapped the knife’s tip over the boy’s forehead and watched the blood trickle down over his face.

“I said leave him alone!” She almost screamed the words, barely holding back her fury.

The man merely grinned and ran the blade down the boy’s cheek, “Why should I? He’s just another mortal that will soon die anyway. I’m merely speeding things up.”

“Because I’ll kill you if you don’t, is that a good enough reason?” She readied her sword.

“You’d really kill one of your own kind over this mortal child whom you don’t even know the name of of?” The man stood up and lifted the boy by the throat.

“I’ll do what I must, now put him down,” She said, an even hotter fury entering her voice.

The man tossed him down and drew his own sword, “Such a waste, but I do admit it’s been a long time since I took a head and I can’t say I won’t enjoy this. I’m sure you know how addictive that rush from a good quickening is,” he gave a wicked smile,” By the way, my name is Isa, in case you want to know your killer’s name.”

She stayed silent.

“Suddenly you’re not so chatty,” Isa approached her and threw out his arms, “Would you like the first shot?”

The clang of steel meeting steel filled the air and she swung and he blocked before shoving her blade aside. Isa countered by swinging his blade straight down, an attack she easily blocked with the flat of her blade before aiming a kick towards his groin, causing him to quickly jump back while she stepped away to avoid any potential counter attacks. 

 

“Oh, you’re a feisty one aren’t you? I didn’t expect someone so determined to play hero would fight so dirty. I guess I’ll really have to teach you a lesson,” Isa quickly closed the distance and swung sideways, she easily ducked under the attack and brought her foot around to sweep his legs out from underneath him.

Isa rolled out of the way just as she attempted to run him through and sprang to his feet, 

“Okay, I’m done playing around,” He lunged forward and attempted to stab her, to which she easily stepped to one side and brought her sword down on his arm.

She watched coldly as he stared down at the stump his forearm now terminated in, watched as he began to laugh as he stepped over the boy and drew his knife.

“Step away from him now and you can still walk away,” she said coldly.

Isa pressed the blade to the boy’s cheek, “why should I?”

“I’m warning you,” she said.

Without warning he dug the knife into the boy’s face and slice upward across his eye, eliciting a scream and more crying as the boy rolled over clutching his face.

“You son of a bitch,” she lunged forward, ready to strike until she noticed him raising the knife at the last minute. In one smooth movement she ducked and swung her sword, slicing through his leg and sending him to the ground.

She quickly stood up and placed her sword to his neck, ready to finish him off until she looked him in his eyes. She noticed for the first time that he looked deceptively young, not much older than 15. She also saw something else, she looked into those wild eyes and saw nothing but malice staring back at her. Reflected in those icy blue irises she saw something that truly scared her, she saw herself being consumed by his darkness and losing herself to it if she struck. She withdrew her blade and hesitated for a moment.

“What’s wrong, scared of something,” he laughed

In one fluid motion she flicked the weapon and sliced across his eye, “When you wake up, I want you to drag yourself out of here and never cross me again, you understand?”

“Bitch,”

She stabbed the blade into his heart and twisted, waiting for him to go limp before turning and making her way towards the child as she sheathed her weapon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please don’t hurt me,” the boy sobbed.

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt you anymore,” she crouched down and gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder. 

He continued to sob and tried to brush her hand aside.

“Honey, I’m here to help. I’m not going to hurt you,” she rubbed his shoulder, and he shook under her touch.

“It hurts, please make it stop,” he sobbed.

She attempted to help him up, but he instinctively kept struggling against her efforts, thinking quickly, she pulled off her cloak and laid it over him like a blanket. He seemed to relax and actually let her arm remain on his shoulder this time.

“See, honey. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help if you’ll let me,” she said softly.

He curled up under the cloak for warmth and quieted down a little. She gently hooked her other arm underneath him and he him wrapped the cloak tightly around himself as she sat him up. He whimpered as she sat down and pulled him close, hugging him.

“Promise you won’t hurt me?” he choked out.

“I promise, and I also promise I won’t let anything else happen to you.” she rubbed his back.

The child finally relaxed and snuggled in closer to her. She could feel the blood soaking her chest as he let his head lay against her. She would have to stop the bleeding quickly once she calmed him down enough.

“My name is Max,” he said, now much calmer as he held onto her.

“I’m Melissa, “ she said.

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile

He was silent for a moment before speaking again, “Melissa?”

“Yes, Max?”

“I’m not going to die, am I?” He started to shake again.

“Of course not, honey. We’ll find your parents and get you to a hospital,” she pulled him a little closer.

“I don’t have any, I’m an orphan,” he said.

“Then you can come back to my hotel room with me and I can help you,” she said.

“Really?” he finally sounded somewhat happy.

“Of course, I’ll even carry you, come on,” she adjusted her grip, placing one arm around his shoulders and the other around his legs to support him before lifting him up off the ground.

“Thank you,” he laid his head on her shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bullet hit the metal sink with a clang, followed by the forceps. She could already feel the familiar tingle, almost like static electricity as the wound closed up and left behind nothing but a red stain on her fur. The memory brought a smile to her face because she could seek solace in the fact that she saved that child’s life and those moments spent comforting him and carrying him back to her room where she treated his wounds shown brighter than any of her fears and regrets about that day.

“Mom, are you okay?” 

The familiar voice snapped her out of her daze and she slid her bra strap back into place before turning around.

“Of course, I just got caught up helping Sonic deal with one of Eggman’s robots and the tin can got in a lucky shot, nothing serious,” She smiled.

“Sonic was telling me about that, he also said something about me making you a lightsaber?” Miles said quizzically.

“He thought maybe it would be a good idea for me to actually carry a weapon that can take those things out, since I lack armor piercing spines or rotor-blades attached to my butt,” she chuckled.

“You know it’s not a bad idea…” he trailed off in thought.

“Wait, could you actually build something like that? Could you actually make me a lazer sword?” She asked.

“Well I could probably...“ he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at her, “Hey, wouldn’t that violate some kind of rule about it being a fair fight if you used it in a duel?”

“Hey now, it would be strictly for robots. That would be low even by my loose standards and I’m shocked you think I’d sink to such levels,” Melinda playfully smirked at him.

“Just as well, you people are walking electrical conduits and stabbing another immortal with it would probably fry it-” Miles trailed off.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“I just kind of realized how messed up that part of the whole immortal thing is.” He nervously rubbed his arm, obviously looking a little distressed. 

Noticing this she slipped on her flannel over-shirt and crouched down to hug him, “Hey, not all of us are out for each others blood. I only fight when I have to some of my friends are even immortal, like Kai. We also do have the whole teacher and student tradition going for us,”

“Thanks, I guess it’s just kind of scary because it makes me realize there’s a way I COULD lose you,” He returned the hug before they separated

“Hey, you don’t live to be 1200 without learning to handle yourself in a fight. You don’t have to worry about a thing,” She playfully messed with his head-fur, “So, how about that new sword?”

“What color do you want?”

“Can you do blue?”

“Oh yeah.”


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long downtime, I wound up skipping ahead and writing the last two chapters just to get the plot fully realized before I even started this one. The good news is that there should be a smaller gap this go around because I actually have some coherent idea of what i want to do in Chapter 4.

So cold.

Her body was almost numb from the cold rain that soaked her clothing and pelt by the time she reached the old warehouse. She rubbed her hands and cracked her knuckles, trying to restore the feeling back to them as her thin leather gloves had done little to keep them warm.

The echo of her own boots on the concrete and the sound of the rain on the metal roof we’re the only sounds warding off the deafening silence as she made her way to the back of the building in search of what she came for. A silent prayer echoed in her mind that she wouldn’t be too late.

She stopped when she noticed the figure standing under one of few fluorescent lights that still functioned. Her heart jumped into her throat when she noticed the fresh blood staining his white clothes.

“I swear if you’ve hurt them,” her voice was quiet and weak.

“I was merely entertaining them until you got here, it’s not my fault if they couldn’t handle a little roughhousing.” The figure said. 

“Where are they?” she dug her nails into her palm and did her best to avert his gaze.

He merely laughed and backed into the shadows, causing her to give chase through the darkness until she followed him into a dusty back office where he stood behind a desk covered in a blood-soaked cloth.

“Oh God, no..” she barely had the strength to speak.

“Sorry, I haven’t been able to clean this mess up,” He ripped off the cloth and she stood frozen for what felt like an entirety as her world fell apart.

What only looked like a gnarled mess of white and orange fur stained with red laid curled up on the table, barely breathing.

“No,” she stepped forward, not wanting to believe what she was seeing until one of it’s eyelids shot open to reveal a familiar sky-blue eye staring back at her.

“Please no,” tears flowed down her face as she she reached out and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.

“Mom, it hurts. Please make it stop.” he choked.

“MIles, no,’ she scooped him up her arms, not caring about the blood quickly staining her fur and clothing, and carefully placed his head against her chest, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry this happened. Please forgive me.”

“I’m scared,” he barely spoke above a strained whisper.

“It’s okay now, mama’s here now,” she hugged him as tightly as she could in some desperate hope that it would be enough to save him, “I promise, it’ll be okay now.”

Tears ran freely and she began to sob as she felt him draw his last breath and go limp, “Oh God, please no. Please don’t take him from me, I can’t..” she could only cry and continue to cradle him in her arms.

“Touching, I can’t wait to show you what’s left of the other one.” The figure interupted.

“You monster, you son of a bitch. I’ll kill you,” she choked through the tears.

“You’ll try,” he said.

Instead of answering, she peeled of her trenchcoat and used to cover Miles as she laid his body down, “Here honey, you can have this to keep warm. Just think of it as mama tucking you into bed one last time.”

She forced herself to let go and stood up, defeated and caring about nothing else but ending this.

“You know, I’m surprised how much longer he lasted than the other one,” the figure held out his arm and a blue ribbon that had been nearly dyed red dangled from this hand.

“Go to hell!” she screamed, drawing her knife and lunging at the figure.

The blade sunk deep into his side as she forced him back against the wall. Rage stripped of her any semblance of self control and she withdrew the blade only to strike again and again. Hot blood splattered against her with and soaked her glove with each blow, but in her fury she didn’t care because only one obsessive and primal thought filled her mind.

Eventually, she tired and and the assault stopped. Blood ran from the figure’s mouth and he merely laughed as he coughed up even more.

“What’s so funny? Does something about dying amuse you?” she drew her sword and held it to his throat.

“No, seeing you enjoying yourself like this is what amuses me,” he choked.  
Melinda froze and found herself unable to respond as the simple observation sliced into her like a knife.

“You’ve already given in to the bloodlust, to the your primal rage. Why stop now when you could embrace it,” he reached up and pulled the blade tighter against his own neck, drawing blood.

“It’s not like that, you killed him. You deserve this,” her voice shook.

“What’s the matter, afraid of becoming just like me?”

The sound of thunder shook the small room and a flash of lightning filled it from the window. In that instant the scene before her flickered and she caught only the quickest glimpse of matted black hair and emerald eyes staring back at her before the room went dark and she heard a single light hum to life behind her.

She took one last strained breath and turned around to see it lighting the desk like a spotlight and gagged as she noticed something now stuck in body, stabbed through the coat. A familiar silver handled dagger with a blue jewel in the pommel, the same one she noticed now missing from her hand. 

Just like me

The words echoed in her head as she collapsed to the floor and passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda shot up in bed, panting, and ran her hand through her sweat drenched hair. Tears still ran down her cheeks as she tried to force herself to calm down.

“Just a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare,” she whispered to herself, “just..”

The worst of the muddled images racing through her head came to the surface and she quickly fished out the trash can that sat under the night stand, nearly burying her face in it as she gagged. She felt her body shake and convulse with panic as she struggled to make sense of it all and remind herself that wasn’t real.

Despite her efforts, the fresh memory of her son going cold in her arms ached like a bullet through the heart, even if it was nothing more than a dream. It was like her worst fear was made reality for those brief few moments and she couldn’t push the images out of her mind. It was real enough that the smell of rusted iron still filled her nostrils and she could still feel the warm blood soaking into her fur.  
The worst of it finally passed and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, accepting the fact she was likely finished sleeping for the night, she grabbed her coat off the door before stepping out in the hall.

She froze midway through putting it on as she noticed the dark stains on Miles bedroom door across the hall, until she realized it was merely dirty oil and grease smeared across the door like so many nights before. The door was already was open a crack and she carefully nudged it open far enough to peer into the dimly lit room.

MIles laid peacefully in bed, seemly undisturbed by the various engine fluids caked in his fur or now smeared all over the covers and pillow. It would annoy most parents to think about the cleaning job in the morning, but she honestly found it kind of cute because his enthusiasm for engineering reminded her of the first time she saw a steam engine and the ensuing obsession with technology and tinkering with it that it sparked within her.

Content that he was safe, she gently pulled the door closed and continued down the hall towards the glass doors that lead out to the second-floor deck. As much as she’d would’ve loved to get him in a bear hug, grease and all, she didn’t want to wake him when he had obviously worn himself out so thoroughly.

A chill cut right through the thin sweatpants and tank-top she had worn to bed as she stepped out, even through her coat, but that was of little concern to her because she needed the fresh air to clear her head and help her think.

She began to wonder if she had inadvertently put her friends, and even her own son in danger simply by being in their lives, if she had just convinced herself that she could protect them out of some kind of selfish desire to have the children she could never bear as an immortal and the friendships that were often hard to maintain with others like herself. Had she only hurt them by staying? Had she only been been lucky for so many centuries that her mere existence didn’t lead to pain and suffering for those she cared about?

Would it better if she just left right now and left no way for them to follow? Left Miles with Sonic and hoped one of them would come up something to tell the others to make it hurt less. She knew that it would hurt Miles deeply to just abandon him, but would it be worth it if that kept him safe from the danger she was always in, made it so his battles with Eggman would be all he had to deal with?

The thought hurt her and made her heart ache, but she truly had to wonder if that would be the right thing.

 

No,“ The word echoed in her mind from somewhere deep inside.

“I’m here now and I promise I won’t leave you,” Her own words spoken not long ago to Cream.

“I’ll be right here for you no matter what, okay?” Words spoken to Miles the same night, a second promise.

No matter what, she would find a way to stay and protect them. No matter what her own doubts were, she could not break those promises. It wouldn’t be easy and she’d have to face that monster again, but she would stand and fight to protect everything she loved.

As if on cue, she heard the door sliding open behind her.

“Mom, why are you standing outside in your PJs and trenchcoat at 3AM?” Miles asked.

“I just needed some fresh air,” she lied.

“Are you feeling okay, Mom?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine, kiddo. How about I tuck you back into bed?” she crouched down and rubbed his head.

“Aren’t I getting a little old for that?” he smiled.

“Let’s find out,” she quickly slid her arm behind his shoulders and hooked the other arm behind his legs before lifting him into the air as she stood, “ I can still do this, so I guess not.”

“You can lift Vanilla and she’s almost as big as you are, I don’t know if this is really fair,” he instinctively put an arm around her neck for support.

“Who said anything about fair, you said yourself I don’t fight fair so why should I start now?” she chuckled. 

“You can be annoying sometimes, but I still love you,” he yawned and leaned his head against her chest. 

“I love you to,” she kissed his forehead and carefully started back through the house, flinching at the taste.

“Mouthful of gas?” he asked sleepily without moving a muscle or opening his eyes, “sorry, I was to tired to wash off tonight.”

“It’s okay, I’ll live,” she carefully opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, this time taking note of the damage, mainly consisting of greasy footprints and the aforementioned stains on his bed.

After carefully pulling the blankets down she gently laid him down on the bed, making sure head his head was comfortably resting his pillow. She felt his arm slide free and he rolled over on his his side to face her as she pulled the cover over him and and let her arm lay over his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Mom,” he yawned.

“Goodnight, honey,” she remained crouched next to the bed for quite sometime, letting the last lingering images of the nightmare be replaced, the sound of his breathing comforting her and serving as a reminder that he was okay this time.


	4. Forming a Plan

Melinda stared up at the brilliant rainbow of colors filtering through the stained glass windows. It bathed the inside of the darkened church in subdued color that only enhanced her sombre mood, yet somehow relaxed her when coupled with the promise of safety that holy ground provided. It was a strange kind of solace that almost cleared her troubled mind and made her forget everything.

She didn’t even stir when she felt the familiar buzz, the almost charge in the air warning of another immortal and then heard the familiar sound of bare foot-paws on the carpeted aisle. 

“I’m starting to see why you moved here, Kai, even though I have no idea how you don’t stick out like a sore thumb hanging around this place while looking like that,” she said.

Kai was a grey wolf, a member of a long thinned out tribe commonly known to history as the Wolf Pack. A man appearing to be around 30 with long and thick white hair pulled into a braid that Amy had once told her made her sincerely envious. He wore blue jeans held up with a silver buckle that was inlaid with tortoise stones and a brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt. 

“I manage,” he sat down on the pew next to her, “Besides, it’s worth it for the built-in security system that living on holy ground includes.”

“I can’t really argue, it would be wonderful if I wasn’t perpetually afraid the church would collapse on me,” she chuckled.

“The building’s insured, so you’re fine,” Kai leaned his head back into his hands and crossed one leg over the other.

“Gee, that’s real reassuring,” she teased.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kai spoke again, causing her to let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t have to be the one to bring it up.

“You seem troubled, anything you want to talk about?” He asked.

“You remember Maxwell, right?” She asked.

“How could I forget him? I still remember the night you adopted him,” Kai answered.

“Yeah, it was quite a night,” Melinda drifted off into her own memories.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just try to relax, okay? You’re safe now.” Melinda threw a second bloodied rag into the bowl of water and began to wet a fresh one.

Max now sat in the hotel bed, his back leaning against the pillows and the blanket over his legs. She had started to clean his wounds, most of which luckily seemed to be superficial and just in need of bandages. The only major wound she had found was his eye, and she was still trying to work out how she was going to treat it.

The child gave her a worried glance as someone knocked on the door and calmly called inside.

“Melissa, are you there?” The voice said.

“It’s okay Max, it’s just my friend,” she said, “You can come in, Kai!”

The door creaked open and Kai slipped inside, “I saw you running back inside from my window, were being pursued?”

“No, I just had to get him back here before someone saw,” she said, watching as Kai followed her gaze to Max,

“Melissa, what happened here?” Kai quickly rushed over where he could get a better look.

“He was attacked, but I took care of it. He’s an orphan, so I brought him back here to treat his wounds because I doubt any hospital would care about him,” she crouched back down and went to work cleaning another of the cuts.

“His eye…” Kai trailed off.

“I know, I’m not even sure how I’m going to deal with that so I’m concentrating on getting him cleaned up.” Melissa felt Max grab one of her arms, “What’s wrong?”

“Melissa, are my eyes going to stop working?” Max asked.

“Honey, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for the one that’s already hurt, but your other eye is going to be fine,” she wrapped an arm around him, “it’s just going to be a little tough to get used to at first.”

“So I’m going to be okay?” Max asked.

“You’re going to be fine, all you need to do now is relax so I can finish taking care of you.” she said, “I just to need my friend here to find some supplies since we don’t happen to have any.”

“You were the one that said it would be pointless to carry such things around,” Kai said.

“Well, now I’m saying we obviously do need them.” she said.

“Just finish up here first so I know what we need,” Kai sat down on the end of the bed, “I’ll have to figure something out down at the general store.”

She merely laughed and turned back to Max, “I know it still hurts, but I need to gte your face cleaned up so I can see better, okay?”

He shook his head and she gently tilted his face back before dabbing at the wound on his cheek, “I might just get your eye covered for tonight so you can get some rest, it looks like the bleeding has stopped, anyway,”

“Melissa?”

“Yes, Max?” she answered.

“Who's gonna take care of me when you have to leave?” Max asked.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that, and I had an idea,” she said, “How would you like to come with us?”

“Can I really?” Max’s eyes lit up.

“I don’t see why not, I’m sure Kai doesn’t mind.” she gently patted Max on the head.

“I’m merely the student, so I couldn’t stop you bringing him even I wanted to,” Kai grinned.

“It’s settled then, as soon as you’re feeling better you’ll be on that boat out with us,” she said.

“Thank you,” Max hugged her, catching her off guard for a moment before she  
came around and hugged him back

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You told me later that it was one of us who did that to him, an arctic fox named Isa,” Kai’s voice brought her back to reality, “That eye never did heal as as well I would hope but he learned to cope with it.”

“Kai, Isa’s back.” Melinda’s voice was barely above a whisper, “He’s working with Eggman.”

“So I’m guessing he found a way around the arm and leg you took from him?” he asked.

“Cybernetics of some kind, no clue how he survived that long without them because that’s recent tech,” she said, staring down at her feet.

“Did he challenge you?” Kai asked.

“No, but…” she tailed off, not wanting to say the word out loud.

“What’s wrong, Melissa?” Kai shifted in his seat and leaned down to see her face.

“The bastard threatened Miles, and Cream,” she struggled to remain calm, “He also mentioned Amy but I think that was a bluff because he’s not even that arrogant to think she’s an easy target.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Kai placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to protect him, or protect anybody because I won’t be able to face that monster,” she shook with a combination of anger and fear.

“You won’t fail them, and neither will I,” Kai said softly.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to ask,” she cracked a small smile.

“You don’t have to. I’ll always stand by you, and that includes keeping that promise I made to you that I would help watch out for Miles. The promise that also extends to the admittedly strange circle of friends you to seem to be attracting.” Kai grinned, “who I guess are are my strange friends as well, the way things are going.”

“It’s not that strange, Kai.”

“A vixen, her adopted kit, two hedgehogs, an echidna, a rabbit and her daughter…” Kai trailed off.

“Okay, maybe a little strange..” Melinda chuckled, beginning to calm down.

“Friendship is a funny thing, it often knows no boundaries,” Kai said with a gentle laugh.

“Thank, Kai. It’s good to know you have my back in this,” Melinda said.

“Glad I can help,” he said.

The room fell silent until Melinda worked up the courage to ask her final question, it was something that was painful for her to even think about, but something she had to know, none-the-less. 

“Kai, there’s one more thing I need. Something serious that I need to know and hear straight from you to ease my mind,” she said.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I know Miles has Sonic and they’re like brothers, so he wouldn’t be alone, but if something ever happens to me, can you help look after him?” she once again hid her face.

“Of course, I’ve made that promise to all your children and it still stands. Whether you’re here or not I’ll be there for him,” he put an arm around her shoulders, to which she didn’t protest.

“Thank you, Kai. I don’t like to think about it but I know he’d be lost without me and having you there would help him pull through,” her eyes began to tear up.

“Just do me one favor and try not to call on that promise, no matter how I much need to spend more time with him, there’s ways that don’t involve a funeral.” Kai said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to hold out a few more centuries,” she couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll also make sure we make some plans.”

“Maybe once this is all settled,” Kai’s face expression grew serious, “Now, do you want to just wait it out, or make the first move?” 

The sudden shift in conversation, as well Kai’s forwardness shocked her because she had always seen him as someone to take a defensive stance and never seek conflict. Had Isa’s threats combined with the wolf’s own first-hand knowledge of what he was capable of proved to be a breaking point just like it was for her?

“Kai, I…” she made no effort to hide her shock.

“Bloodshed may not be an outcome to strive for, but sometimes conflict is the lesser of two evils if it means stopping innocent blood from being spilled,” he gently removed his arm from around her.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t try to stop me if I decided to hunt him down?” she asked.

“No, because I know you’d be fighting for the right reasons.” Kai said.

“I think you have more faith in me than I do myself,” she said.

“Melissa, you lived with my pack and helped raise me. Do you think I could see anything other than good in the woman that tucked me in on so many cold winter nights and held me when I had nightmares?” he asked.

“I guess not,” it was all she said aloud, but she mentally finished the statement, “how can I expect someone who might as well be one of my own children to see my flaws?”

There was yet another long silence before Kai finally spoke again, alleviating the awkwardness and easing the tension that had slowly began to fill the air between them.

“Whatever you decide, we need a plan to keep everyone safe,” he said.

“Sonic was there, so he already knows about the threats and I could talk to him about keeping an extra eye on Miles, even though he’s a smart kid that can take care of himself if he has to. You’re Vanilla’s friend so you could keep an eye on her and Cream,” Melinda said.

“It might also be wise to figure out WHY and he’s working with Eggman,” Kai said, “knowledge is often a valuable weapon.”

“I’d say two maniacs causing trouble, but I’d be lying if I said it made sense for someone with a calculated purpose like Eggman to be working together with someone as unpredictable and hedonistic as Isa seems to be, there’s also one other troubling factor…” she trailed off.

“What?” Kai asked

“That robot was programmed to target me, the only reason it stopped is because Eggman’s usual obsession compelled him to include an emergency over-ride that made Sonic a target of opportunity,” Melinda said.

“Could Isa have informed him about you?” Kai leaned back in the pew.

“That wouldn’t make me a priority, even Miles is a bigger threat to him than me when he has his gadgets and plane at his disposal.” Melinda sighed in frustration and leaned back in defeat, “Now that I think about it, none of it makes any sense. Has he finally just gone off the deep end?”

“That might explain their alliance, but it doesn’t give in any insight into how they crossed paths for it to happen,” Kai said.

“Yeah, I highly doubt they belong to the same social circles,” Melinda rubbed her eyes and ran a hand a through her hair, “normally I wouldn’t care why that whackjob does anything because he’d not known for picking good friends, but this is extreme even for him and it bothers me that I’m suddenly on his hit list.”

“Could you get any information out of Rouge?” Kai asked, “she’s often well-informed.

“The thief? How do I know I could even trust her when she’d worked for Eggman herself?” Melinda said, shock evident in her voice.

“She may be a thief and not above working for him if it means a shot at the emeralds or a chance to rip off GUN, but she’s no monster and no murderer,” Kai answered.

“You mean might side with us if she understands what kind of bastard Isa is?” Melinda asked.

“That’s a colorful way of putting it, but yes. I’ve seen her interactions with everyone and she doesn’t strike as someone that would ever actually bring someone unjust harm like that,” Kai said. 

“True, but I’m afraid enlisting her help might entail telling her more than I feel comfortable with, that is if she hasn’t already somehow found out,” Melinda stared up at the stained-glass, “of course, even knowing I’m alive would tip her-off that something’s up.”

“She’ll find out about us sooner or later, it’s not like she’s someone we can keep it a secret from,” Kai joined followed her gaze to the window, “beautiful, aren’t they? To think of the amount of work that went into creating them.”

“Yes, and they also remind me of someone,” Melinda almost lost herself in another memory before snapping back to reality. There was no more time for reminiscing, “but that’s not important right now. We have a plan and we have to start moving before Isa makes another play.”

“Doesn’t Rouge own a Casino around here? We could check in with her before we part ways,” Kai stood and headed down the aisle towards the door.

“Are you offering back-up, or offering to keep from throttling someone if things don’t go as planned?” Melinda teased as she caught up with him.

“A little of both,” he grinned.


	5. Casino Night

“Do I have to repeat myself? I’m not letting either of you in because he’s not wearing shoes and there’s no way you’re 21.”

“The owner is barely 18 years old, does that mean you’d also refuse entry to your own boss?”

Melinda’s patience was growing thin as she argued with the stubborn bull that had spent the last hour refusing her and Kai entry to Club Rouge. She understood this song and dance all too much as one of the drawbacks of having eternal youth that started sometime around an impressively young looking 20, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating when she had“business” to attend to in places like this.

“Also, what’s the big deal about Kai not wearing shoes? Mobian guys run around stark-naked all the time and SHOES are that important to you? Does that mean I can strip-down right here and still meet whatever insane dress-code you have as long as I put my boots back on?” Melinda nearly shouted.

“I’d have to check the manual, I’m not actually sure if the codes are unisex,” The bull stammered.

“Why? To verify just how idiotic the dress code actually is?” Melinda snapped.

“Well, I guess- Hey, that doesn’t even matter because there’s still no way you’re 21.” The bull’s expression hardened, “clothes or not, I’m not letting you in.”

“Oh, I assure you once again that I’m a lot older than I look and I just thought maybe a look at what I’m packing would help convince you,” she smirked.

“Lady, I don’t care if you look like Daisy Duke under that trenchcoat. I’m not letting you in without some kind of ID and I’m not letting him in without shoes,” The bull put crossed his arms and leaned down to glare at her.

“Maybe I should try a different approach,” she hissed through her teeth,”what if I told you I was also a lot stronger than I looked?”

“Melissia, I’m sure we can work this out peacefully. I can go retrieve a pair of shoes and we can find you some sort of ID,” Kai quickly moved up next to them.

“Yeah, kid. Listen to your dad over here and don’t start something you can’t finish,” The bull snorted.

“What are you? Like six feet tall? 300lbs or so? Do you really want to explain to your boss a woman roughly a foot and a half shorter than you and less than a third of your body weight forced her past you?” Melinda continued to smirk, putting on a poker-face to conceal her rising anger.

“I’d love to know all about the reality that would happen in,” he scoffed.

“Melissa, I have to once again remind you this is a very bad idea and the last thing we want is to cause a scene,” Kai spoke frantically, obviously starting to lose his calm demeanor. 

“I’m not going to cause any scene, Kai,” she spoke sweetly before suddenly grabbing the bull’s horns and pulling him close to glare right into his eyes, ”as long as this overgrown heffer doesn’t keep pushing me.”

“Are you trying to threaten me?” he said flatly, “because my advice that you listen to daddy and go home still stands and I don’t fight girls”

“No, I’m asking sternly. If I wanted to intimidate you, I’d do this,” she quickly swung her leg up, burying her boot in his groin, bringing him to his knees.

“I’m going to have to call poor Miles to bail his mother out of jail, again,” Kai muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you some kind of crazy bi-” the bull was cut off by Melinda wrapping a hand around his snout.

“No, I’m just a woman who has been under unbelievable stress for the last couple days and is currently in need of potentially vital information that your boss likely has that could help protect her son and his friends,” Melinda nearly pressed her face into his, “Now let me in before I really lose my temper.” 

The bull merely mumbled something unintelligible in response.

“I think you’re going to have to let go if you want him to answer,” Kai said, prompting her to loosen her group and let her hand slip free of his snout.

“I said, go right on in. I’m sure the boss will love the company,” he said with a forced smile.

“Now see, was that really so hard?” she let go of his horns, causing him to clutch himself and collapse into the fetal position. 

“Do I really look old enough to be your dad?” Kai asked as he followed her into the Casino.

“It’s the white hair,” she answered.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melinda glanced at Kai and noted how his white hair and blue eyes almost glowed under the fluorescent lights of the dimly lit Casino. The place was definitely classy, but she expected no less from someone like Rouge who showed such an obsession with the finer things in life. She would’ve almost assumed it some trendy nightclub if not for the sounds of various gambling machines coming from the main part of the building.

“Do you think she’s here?” Kai asked, seemingly dumbstruck by his surroundings.

“After all the trouble I went to getting us in, I sure hope so,” Melinda scanned the room before her eyes finally came to rest on the bar, which was tended by a purple hedgehog, “just follow my lead and we’ll find out.”

“Excuse me, miss,” she approached the bar and rested her arms on the counter.

“May I help you?” the hedgehog questioned.

“Maybe, I was just wondering if the owner was around. My dad is getting re-married and we thought about holding the reception here,” she lied.

“I take it this is the lucky groom right here?” The hedgehog asked, motioning to Kai, who had began to blush.

“Yes, this is my old man. His fiance is really a wonderful woman and he’s a lucky guy to have her,” Melinda stepped over and wrapped her arms around Kai’s neck with a smile, “Isn’t that right, dad?”

Of course, the irony hadn’t escaped her, but the cover story was already all but written for her and thus she chose to play the cards she was dealt.

“Of course, such a lovely woman,” Kai gave a weak smile and leaned down to whisper in Melinda’s ear, “Do I really look that old or do you just look that young?”

“Like I said, it’s the hair,” she whispered back, stealing a glance at the bartender to make sure she was still buying it.

“The boss loves weddings, so I’m sure she’d love to discuss it. I can take you to her office right now.” The hedgehog quickly came around the front of the bar and motioned for them to follow.

“I hope you have a plan” Kai asked quietly.

“I’ll figure something out, just stay cool.” Melinda answered 

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Kai whispered.

The three quickly reached a dark purple door with a pink, heart-shaped sign bearing the name “Rouge”, the hedgehog knocked.

“Who is it?” a deep, feminine voice called from within.

“It’s Leana, m’am. There’s someone here that wants to talk about a wedding reception,” the hedgehog eased open the door a crack and peered inside.

“Sounds romantic, let them in,” the voice answered.

Leana quickly left for her post after motioning the two inside and closing the door behind them. The office was lit much the same as the rest of the club and painted in lavish deep purples and pinks with a deep-black desk in the middle of the room. A desk chair with purple upholstery sat behind it with it’s back facing them.

“So, who’s the lucky cou-” Rouge fell silent for a moment as she spun the chair around and looked at Melinda with wide eyes. ”You’re Fox Boy’s mother, that must mean Eggman wasn’t losing his marbles after all,”

“So I’m guessing you’ve already been filled in, even if I have no idea how egghead found out,” Melinda placed her hands in her pockets.

“The part where you died or the part where you’re some kind of ancient immortal being? I admit when he told me I thought he had finally lost his last screw and I was actually just about to track the kid down to pay my respects,” Rouge said, “I knew at least the dead part was true because word spreads fast when something like that happens.”

“I’m touched you care,” Melinda didn’t betray any kind of emotion and stood her ground by the door.

“Hey, even if he always helps ruin my fun he’s still a good kid and no eight year old deserves to have his only parent ripped away like that. I may be greedy, but I’m not heartless.” Rouge crossed one leg over the other and leaned back.

“If you really do have that much decency, maybe you can help me,” Melinda stepped forward with Kai in close behind her.

“That depends on what you need, just because I’m nice doesn’t mean I’m stupid or cheap,” Rough had picked up a blue gemstone off her desk and was now fiddling with it.

“Eggman seems to have gained a new business partner, someone that that has some unfinished business with me and I with him,” Melinda leaned down and placed her hands on the desk.

Rouge silently turned the gem over in her hands for a few moments and stared at it before speaking up, “So you know about that freakshow,” she said.

“Yes, we go back a long way and I need to know what’s he’s planning and why he’s working with Eggman,” Melinda said.

“Give one good reason I should concern myself with this little feud between you and him anymore than the the fight between Sonic and Eggman,” Rouge sounded uneasy, Melinda could almost swear it was a hint of fear in her voice.

“You said yourself you wouldn’t want to see MIles made an orphan, and if I’m right that “freakshow” as you call him wants to put me down for good and is working with Eggman to do it,” Melinda said.

“I already told Eggman I wouldn’t be party to some kind of twisted attempt as an assassination, that’s why I walked away when he asked me to keep on eye on that piece of work,” Rouge looked up at the ceiling, still playing with the gem.

“Rouge,” Kai stepped forward, drawing the attention of both women.

“Whose he? You’re date?” Rouge asked, closing her eyes

“No, I’m just an old friend that would very much like to help her,” Kai said.

“Then help her, you don’t need my help to do that,” Rough answered without opening her eyes.

“I guess neither of us NEEDS you, but I think you know at least some of what they’re planning and that information would be highly useful,” Kai leaned down next to Melinda.

“I just want no part of any of this insanity,” Rough said.

“None of us do, but if you didn’t do all you could to prevent what you know is wrong, wouldn’t that put some of their blood on your hands?” He asked.

“What do you mean, “their?”,” Rouge asked.

“We know that man as Isa, and unlike you he has no honor or aversion to innocent blood shed. I would even make an educated guess that he enjoys the pain he inflicts and from I know he his favorite targets are children,” Kai walked around and placed his hand on the chair.

“I don’t understand,” Rouge opened her eyes and stared up at him.

“Rouge, he didn’t just threaten me. He threatened my son and he threatened Cream,” Melinda spoke up before Kai could answer, barely holding back a sudden flare-up of anger.

“I should've guessed, there was just something about that creep that made my skin crawl,” Rouge let out a sigh and lowered the gem into her lap. 

“So will you help us, then? Will you help us stop this monster?” Kai asked, “I know you desire to and I can see that’s what your heart speaks to you.”

“As long you don’t get me caught in the crossfire, because I guess I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t,” Rouge sighed and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

“I don’t know much aside from the fact he introduced himself as Frost Bite and just happened to be there when The Doctor was discussing you with one of his informants that he sent digging for dirt,” Rouge said.

“Why would he want information on me?” Melinda asked.

“I guess you had a little chat with Sonic and Knuckles about why you weren’t in a morgue somewhere and one of his spy-bots got an earful AND eyeful of the conversation. I was only half-paying attention because like I said, I thought he had just finally gone even more insane than usual, but I guess I was wrong,” Rough said, “should I go on?”

“Yes, continue,” Kai said.

“After digging up your past history as a soldier he started wonder if you were a threat, at least that’s what I could gather. That freak showed up at just the right time and claimed he could deal with you so Eggman told him to have at it, something about being curious what immortals could really do,” Rough said.

“At what point did you walk away?” Kai asked

“As soon as he asked me to help run intel for the creep along with keeping an eye on him and told me why, I may not be an angel but murdering mothers and making orphans is not something I want to be an accomplice to, and even if I did assume it was a shared delusion it was still a good way to get SOMEONE hurt,” Rouge said.

“Did you overhear any of their plans?” Kai asked.

“No, I don’t think he even told Eggman how he planned to do the job. He just made sure he’s have access to any equipment he might need and went on his merry way,” Rough shifted in her seat, “but if I had to guess, he wants to lure into a trap by taking Fox Boy and the rabbit girl as bait. I’m sorry I don’t know more.

“If that’s everything, thank you for your time,” Kai placed a hand Rouge’s shoulder, “you can always find me at the church if you learn anything more and I’m sure you know where to find Melinda.”

“Just make me one promise in return,” Rouge said, “Make sure you stop that creep, that poor little girl hasn’t done anything to deserve being wrapped up in this and I wouldn’t want to see Fox Boy wind up at the mercy of someone like him, either.”

“Rouge, I didn’t know there was really a heart in there somewhere,” Melinda smiled.

“Like your friend said, I’m no monster and I only agree to work with Eggman because I know he’s too incompetent to actually win,” Rouge chuckled, “He also pays well and gives me a shot at the emeralds and annoying Knucklehead.” 

The door to the room creaked open and all three of them looked towards the entrance, where a familiar black and red hedgehog had entered.

“Rouge, why is your bouncer huddled on the ground muttering something about a crazy vixen while clutching his groin?” Shadow asked coldly.

“I’m just gonna guess you didn’t have an easy time getting here,” Rouge smirked at Melinda.

“I’m sorry about that, but things have been stressful and he just got on my last nerve,” Melinda smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, that brute needed an attitude adjustment anyway and you’ve saved me the trouble,” Rouge once again leaned back in her chair, “I’ll just have someone drag him and get him an ice-pack”

“Then I guess we better be leaving before someone decides to go round two,” Kai straightened his back and made his way towards the door with Melinda following.

Melinda smirked as she heard the conversation starting behind her.

“You’re going to tell me that women gave your incompetent staff that beating?” Shadow said, his voice fading as the two made their towards the back door.


	6. Boiling Point

Melinda pulled her coat tighter around her body and shivered as she stepped out into the evening air. The sun was already beginning to set and she grew anxious upon realizing she might not be home before dark and toyed the the idea of calling Sonic and asking him to check up on Miles if the two weren’t already together.

 

“I guess we part ways for now. I’ll go check-up on Vanilla and Cream and you should get home to Miles,” Kai said, stirring her from her thoughts.

 

“Of course, thanks for helping me keep on eye on things. It really eases my mind,” she smiled.

 

“It’s never any trouble to help an old friend,” Kai gave her a firm pat on the shoulder and a smile, “I’ll be sure to call you and tell you everything’s okay once I get there.”

 

“Thanks,  I’ll talk to you later, then.” she smiled back.as he turned to leave.

 

“Tell Miles I said hi and that he’s always welcome to come visit,” Kai waved as he started to back away down the sidewalk

 

“Of course, maybe I can drag him away from his work and adventuring long enough to spend some time with you,” she laughed.

 

Kai simply shook his head and smiled as he turned away.

 

“I think I will call Sonic,” she fished out her cellphone from her coat pocket, thankful Miles had modified it to make it compatible with the communicators he built for him and the rest of the team.

 

The phone beeped and and an LED indicating a feed into the communications network and another showing the front-facing camera was active flickered to life as she flipped a switch along the side. She tapped a few buttons on the touchscreen and watched as the banner showing Sonic’s name popped-up under the still black video feed.

 

‘Come on, pick-up,” she mumbled to herself as the waiting icon that resembled a yin-yang symbol made of two intertwined fox tails continued to spin. A sigh of relief slipped out as the feed flickered to life with video Sonic’s face.

 

“What’s up, Grandma? Need me to pick-up your new dentures?” Sonic teased.

 

“You smartass,” she giggled.

 

“Hey, just doing like my parents taught and being nice to the elderly,” he smiled and laughed, “Seriously though, what’s up?”

 

“I had to take care of something and I’m afraid I won’t be home before dark, can you drop by and check on Miles, maybe hang-out with him until I get home?” she asked.

 

“No problem, I can always make time to hang-out with my little bro,” he replied, “something wrong?”

 

“Thanks, it’s just that what happened the other day with that maniac has me nervous even though I know you guys can handle yourselves,” she looked to the side, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

 

“Hey, Grandma,” she noticed him giving a sincere smile that was somehow reassuring and looking up at her with caring eyes, “Remember the day I met you guys and promised I’d protect him no matter what when he asked me to be his friend?”

 

Melinda spaced out as the memory came flooding back to her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A crash echoed through the house as the front door slammed open and Melinda quickly looked up from her book. Her mind instinctively kicked into panic mode when she a blue Hedgehog no older than 13 guiding her badly beaten son into the living room and jumped off the couch, fully ready drag the possible attacker back to his own mother by the ear.

 

“ _Wait, blue teenage hedgehog? Sonic? The kid that keeps stopping that mad scientist and that Miles’ idolizes?_ ” She calmed down and felt relief wash over her when she realized he had likely been the one to save Miles.

 

“Hey lady, are you this kid’s sister? He’s beat up pretty bad I’m looking for your mom.” Sonic questioned, guiding Miles’ towards the couch and helping him up.

 

“Sonic,” Melinda stopped for a moment, “You are Sonic, right?”

 

“The one and only!” he grinned.

 

“Well, Sonic. That would be me. I’m his mother,” she made her way over and began to check Miles over, “Oh God, if it wasn’t against my morals to fight children I’d stomp all over whichever bullies did this to him,”

 

Bloody nose, black eye, cut lip, and numerous bruises and scrapes. This was definitely the worst shape she had ever seen him in and brutal even by the standards of his tormentors.

 

“Wait, what?” Sonic looked at her in amazement, “You don’t look old enough to be someone’s mom.”

 

“I get that a lot, I guess I just aged gracefully,” she smiled.

 

“Mom?” MIles sniffed, “they hurt me bad this time and they broke the radio I built.”

 

“You’re gonna be okay, we’ll get you cleaned up and maybe bandage some of these cuts and everything will be fine,” she crouched down next to the sofa and put an arm around his shoulders before looking over at Sonic, “Sonic, I need you go to the kitchen straight back there and find the first-aid kit under the sink.”

 

“Okay,” Sonic stared at her for a moment before following her instructions and heading towards the back of the house.

 

“What about my radio?” he sniffed, “it’s so trashed I couldn’t even pick up the pieces”      

 

“What’s important is that YOU’RE okay,” she pulled him closer and gently ruffled the fur on his head, “besides, I’m sure you can make another one.”

 

“but was special because it was the first really cool things I built,” he tried to wipe the tears from one of his eyes.

 

“What if I help you build another one? Then it’ll be special in a different way because we worked on it together,” she smiled.

 

“I guess that sounds fun,” he smiled

 

“Then maybe we can dig up some parts and work on it tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it,” she reached over and grabbed some tissue from the table to dry his eyes, “but for now you just need to try and calm down.”

 

“Okay,” he reached over and hugged her, “thanks, mom.”

 

“No problem, kiddo,” she kissed the top of his head as she hugged him back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ouch,” Miles yelped as Melinda wiped the blood from his nose.

 

“Sorry, honey,” she said with a worried smile, “I don’t think anything is broken, but I guess it’s still sore, huh? I guess you got punched pretty hard.”

 

“No, one of them kicked when I was on the ground and tried to stomp on my face,” MIles sniffed.

 

“Melinda, you are over 1100 years old and above going out there right now and whipping other people’s children, no matter much they deserve it for doing this to some kid half their age,” she felt her eye twitch as she mentally lectured herself.

 

“Mom, are you okay?” MIles asked with concern in his voice.

 

“Yeah, lady, you look more ticked off than Eggman after I trash one his death-traps.

 

“I’m fine, those bullies just make me really angry because I can’t do anything about it,” she took a deep breath and sighed before wiping off the last of the blood and grabbing another swab to clean his mouth.

 

“Why not?” Sonic asked.

 

“Don’t know their names or even who their parents are because it’s only a thirty minute walk to town where they could live anywhere, and I can never catch them.” she examined the cut on his lip, “it’s a pretty bad nic, but I think it’ll be fine.”

 

“Why would they do things like this, why did he ever do to deserve being picked on like this?” Sonic walked up and sat on the couch next to Miles.

 

“It’s because I have two tails, and because I’m smart for my age,” Miles looked down.

 

“Those are cool things though, why pick on you,” Sonic asked, getting visibly frustrated.

 

“Unfortunately, people are often scared by things and other people different from them or that they don’t just understand, and lash out at them because of their gifts,” a pained expression made it’s way across her face for a brief moment, “It’s something I’ve learned quite well over the years.”

 

“I think they’re just bullies,” Sonic crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, hands behind his head.

 

“Sonic? Do you really think my tails are cool?” Miles asked.

 

“Of course, I’ve seen you using them to fly when I’m on my runs,” Sonic said with a smile, I mean, who else can fly without wings?”

 

Melinda listened to them and felt her eyes tear up and as a feeling of joy started to wash over her. Had MIles finally found a friend and someone would accept him instead of mocking his gifts?

 

“Hey Sonic?” Miles asked nervously, “can you be my friend and come back to see me?”

 

“Of course, buddy,” Sonic reached out and ruffled his head-fur, “maybe I can run off those bullies next time since I’m here to help protect you, now.”

 

“Thank you,” Melinda felt the tears running down her cheeks like so many nights before, but this time were tears of joy and relief. Not only had he made a friend, he had been accepted by one of his heroes.

 

“Mom, why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Miles asked.

 

“No honey, everything is fine,” she wrapped her arms around him and pulled the kit into a hug, “everything is going to be just fine now,.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I told him and you both I’d protect him, and I’m going back on that even if this guy is some insane immortal,” Sonic smirked, “that just means I don’t have to go easy on him.”

 

“I remember,” Melinda smiled as tears ran down her face, “I still can’t thank you enough for being his first real friend and being like a brother to him after all he went through.”

 

“It’s been almost two years, it’s amazing how time flies and how much he’s grown since then.” Sonic said.

 

“Yeah, I’m proud of him,” she rubbed the tears from her eyes, “You to, you’ve come along way just like he has.”

 

“I better get over there, see you when you make it home,” Sonic blushed.

 

“Of course, I’ll let you go,” she smirked, “oh, and Sonic. if you can’t reach the doorknob there’s a step-ladder around back.”

 

“I’ll keep that mind, Grandma,” he laughed before hanging up.

 

She shook her head and chuckled as she shoved the phone back into her pocket, not far from home was already merely another 40 minutes or so away foot, but cursed her current lack of a car. She mentally planned out to get a new license and get her hands on something until a familiar buzz in the air and cold chill down her spine brought her from her thoughts.

 

“Who’s there?” she looked up and down the empty side street and shouted.

 

“Why are you never happy to see me?”

 

The voice sent another chill down her spine and she whirled around to see Isa stepping out of the alley to her left.

 

“What the hell do you want,” she yelled.

 

“I’m hurt, I just wanted to talk to an old friend,” he faked a hurt expression.

 

“You’re no friend of mine you homicidal creep,” she said coldly.

 

“Oh come on,” he stepped closer to her, “we could have all kinds of fun together if you just let yourself go,”  

 

“I’m not interested in what consider fun, you psychopath!” she stepped back.

 

“What’s so wrong with how I enjoy myself?” he smirked.

 

“You hurt people,” she thought for a moment before adding “hurt children for fun you sick piece of garbage.”

 

“Only mortals, because they’d soon be dead anyway and I might as well find some use for them,” he closed the distance between them once again, “so fragile and weak compared to us and yet you still waste your time with them.”

 

“That’s exactly why I protect them, because what’s what a warrior does. They use their strength to protect people.” she said.

 

“Such disgustingly idealistic delusions,” he quickly grabbed her by the throat with his cybernetic arm, catching her off guard and tossing her at the nearby wall.

 

“Go to hell,:” she yelled.

 

“Maybe I can play with you a bit and show you how good letting go can feel,” he grabbed her by the collar and drug her to feet, pressing her back to the well.

 

She merely glared at him and tried to choke back the fear as she looked into those eyes and saw the malice concealed behind them.

 

“Then maybe I can track down that brat of yours and-”

 

At those words, something snapped inside her and a wild grin spread across her face as as he moved his hands to her shoulders and leaned in closer, giving her an opening he’d regret. Without giving herself a moment to think she opened her mouth wide and sunk her teeth into the side of neck, biting down hard until he felt the warm blood flooding her mouth and threatening to gag her.

 

“Shit!” he cried, “and you call me twisted you bit-” he was cut off as she took advantage of his loosening grip to grab him and twist around, slamming his back into the wall and bringing her bloody mouth close to his face.

 

“Listen, you son of a bitch. If you even threaten my son or anyone of his friends again, I will end you. She had reached a breaking point where her anger overpowered any fear she had of him.

 

“You say you’re not like, me, but I’m not the one with a mouth full of someone else’s blood,” he smirked.

 

“Go to hell,” she choked back the panic as her actions set-in and wrapped a hand around his throat, “You brought this on yourself by attacking me and threatening my son!”

 

“Deja Vu,” she froze for a moment and shook, tightening her grip as she realized how familiar the scene was.

 

“What’s the matter, enjoying this to mu-” he was silenced and she jerked her hand around and snapped his neck.

 

His body slid down the wall and she backed away, still panicking. She knew she was justified in in incapacitating him, but still had to wonder if there was truth in his words that she had been denying about herself.

 

That’s why she couldn’t bring herself to finish this for good and left his body there, hurrying home before he could revive.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh God, Mom!”

 

She heard the words and footsteps following her as she made the way upstairs and to the bathroom, finally collapsing in front of the toilet and gagging as her body convulsed and her stomach emptied

 

“What’s wrong, what happened?” she felt Miles wrap his arms around her, “Oh God, where did all this blood come from.”

 

“What the heck happened?” she heard Sonic ask.

 

“I just got into a little scuffle, that’s all, I’ll be fine,” she managed to wrap an arm around Miles without moving her head and gagged once more.

 

“That’s a lot of blood for a little scuffle, what the heck did they hit you with?” Sonic asked.

 

“It’s not my blood,” she coughed.

 

“...I don’t follow,” Sonic said.

 

“Oh God, Mom. Did you literally bite someone?” Miles asked, shocked.

 

“Yes,” she muttered, “but I’ll be fine, I just need to calm myself down”

 

“Wow,” Sonic crossed the bathroom and sat in the edge of the tub, “Things must have gotten really hairy.”

 

“It was another immortal,” she groaned, “that damn cybernetic arm caught me off guard.”

 

“Does that mean you..” you Miles trailed off, worry in his voice.

 

“No, honey,” she held him tighter, “I kicked his butt butt but he’s not dead-dead”

 

“Wait, I thought you people couldn’t really die for good,” Sonic asked.

 

“It’s a long story, maybe I’ll tell you later,” she took a deep breath and raised her head, noticing Miles flinching as he got a good look at her.

 

“Sonic, toss me that towel.” she asked.

 

He complied and she held it over her mouth, attempting to wipe off the blood and vomit.

 

“I know, I look horrible,” she said, “but i’ll be fine after a shower and something to take the taste out of my mouth,”

 

“Are you sure you’re gonna fine?” Miles asked.

 

“Of course,” she turned to face him and pulled him into a hug best she could with one free arm, “I’ll meet you guys downstairs after I shower and make us some milkshakes. I think we have some of that peppermint flavoring you like, some dark chocolate for me to get the taste out of my mouth,  and maybe some blueberry syrup for Sonic..”

 

“You can’t go five minutes without picking on me, can you?” Sonic chuckled.

 

“Just returning the favor,” she looked down as Tails’ laughed.

 

“I told you everything would be fine,” she rubbed his back.   

 

“Okay,” he loosened his grip and started to break away to leave, “No matter happens, I love you.”

  
“You too, kiddo.”


	7. Eye of the Storm

The stars shone like pin pricks of sparkling light piercing through the deep black of the clear night and Melinda stared up at them, barely noticing the cold wind cutting through her night clothes as her troubled mind tried to find rest. For centuries the blanket of night had been where she found solace because the stars and moon were a constant, and no matter how much everything else radically changed around her they remained the same.

Tonight however, even that was not enough to chase away the darkness creeping on the edges of her mind and the self-doubt eating away at her. Was Isa right? Despite the blood on her hands she had tried her best to live by the code of never killing mortals outside of the battlefield or has a last resort of protecting herself and others, but that enough? Was she merely lying to herself and hiding from some monster inside?

More importantly, did facing him again awaken that monster and would she be risking losing herself to it if she faced him for the last time and put an end to his cruelty for good?

Before she could think about it much longer, the sound of the sliding door creaking open attracted her attention.

“Hey Grandma, thought I’d check up on you before I left,” Sonic walked up next to her and stretched his arms, looking up at the sky, “it’s one heck of a night.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful and I was hoping it would take my mind off things,” she smiled.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Sonic asked.

“Who?” Melinda asked in confusion.

“It was that one-eyed creep from the other day that attacked you, wasn’t it?” Sonic wore a look of determination.

“Yes,” she sighed, “and the bastard made the same threats all over again.”

“Who the heck is he? What kind of horrible thing did he do to make you do that to him?” Sonic asked.

“His name is Isa and it all happened around 200 years ago” she took a deep breath, “I heard this horrible screaming and when I ran to help I found him torturing this poor kid named Maxwell. He had cut the kid up pretty bad and took one of his eyes as final screw you after I took his arm off.”

She noticed Sonic’s shocked and disgusted expression out of the corner of her eye and took that as a plea for a happy ending.

“I left Isa there at the mercy of whoever found him and took the kid back the hotel, where I patched him the best I could with 1815 medicine and supplies K-,” she stopped herself, deciding to keep Kai’s immortality to herself for a while longer, ”my friend borrowed from the general store. It turned out he was an orphan and I raised him like my own son after that”

“How come you never tried to get him locked up somewhere?” Sonic questioned, “he sounds like some kind of monster.”

“Then what? Wait for the secret to be blown once they notice after about 20 years that he’s not getting any older? Immortals and the mortal legal system don’t mesh well.” she smirked.

“Then how do you stop someone like that? I heard what Tails said, but even if there’s a way to take one of you guys out it seems like sinking to his level,” Sonic shook his head.

“You know, Sonic, I admire your code of honor and I wish so much I could live by it despite my nature as a soldier and a warrior.” Melinda mused, “I’d love to turn away from all the bloodshed”.

“but you can’t, because there’s immortals like him that won’t stop hurting people until the end,” Sonic looked out over city lights in the distance, “I understand that much, but it just seems wrong.”

“I know, sometimes I even wonder if I’m really any different than him,” Melinda looked down, hiding her eyes, “maybe I’ve just been lying to myself to justify the blood on my hands”

“You’re nothing like him,” Sonic said firmly, startling her, “I won’t even pretend to understand all this and I don’t know if I ever will, but I do understand one thing.”

“Sonic…” she trailed off.

“I can see how much Tails loves and how much you love him, and I’ve seen how Cream always runs for her Aunt Mel the minute she sees you. No kind of monster or bad person I’ve ever faced could love that deeply or even hope to be loved back that way.” Sonic looked over at her.

“Oh, Sonic,” she started to tear up.

“I know that you only do what you have to in order to protect people, and in that sense we’re almost two sides of the same coin,” Sonic smiled, “especially to protect him, just like any good mother would.”

The icy wind turned the warm tears now flowing down her face cold and she felt something clicking into place deep inside like his words were burning at the darkness, threatening to drive it back. She couldn't deny her fears still lingered, but she felt determined that she would make peace with them.

“Come here, you!” She crouched down and threw her arms around Sonic.

“Hey! feeling a little affectionate, Grandma?” Sonic teased as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

“Even if you’re a pain in the ass sometimes and even if I’m stabbing myself on your quills, I still love you, you sawed-off little blue pincushion,” she squeezed him tighter, nearly lifting him off the ground.

“You’re strong for an old lady, you know that?” Sonic laughed, “what’s gotten into you?”

“You’re the one that keeps calling me Grandma, do Grandmas have to have a reason pass out hugs now?” she laughed

Then they both laughed until they fell over and tumbled apart, backs flat against the cold wood of the deck. They laughed and laughed until they couldn’t laugh anymore and had to catch their air before even daring to sit up.

“So tell me, is being so weird an immortal thing or is that just you?” Sonic took a deep breath.

“Hey, I’m a mom. It’s my job to occasionally weird-out my son and his friends.” she panted.

She was meant with sudden silence and looked over the see Sonic blushing and staring up blankly, obviously troubled by something as he sat up and rested his hands on his knees.

“Is something wrong? She sat up as well.

“No, nothing at all,” he smiled nervously and ran his hand through his quills, “I guess I’m just tired.”

“You can always use our couch, or even drag some spare bedding upstairs to Miles room and camp out on his floor. You two are practically brothers and I’d doubt he’d mind,” Melinda yawned, “it is getting late, after all.”

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s to nice a night to sleep indoors.” he was smiling, but his red cheeks gave away that something was troubling him, “I think I’ll find some nice, soft grass and sleep under the stars.”

“I guess that would be tempting if the last hundred years or so hadn’t spoiled me to a soft bed and warm bedroom,” she sighed and stood up, stretching her arms and making her way to the door.

“It’ll be a while before I get used to hearing you say things like that,” he chuckled and followed her.

“It’s been about four years now since I had that talk with him, and Miles still sometimes forgets I’m not actually in my 20s, so don’t feel bad,” she slid open the door, “The other day he was so tired he looked at me and asked what I wanted for my 30th birthday three times before he realized why I was giggling and went bright red.”

“I’d honestly have trouble swallowing 30 if I didn’t know, let alone over 1100.” Sonic stepped inside.

“Yeah, I’ll have to do something about that on my next ID. Maybe move the year up by a decade and say I’m my little sister,” she smiled, “Oh, and Sonic. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I’m here.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melinda sat down a large plate of pancakes with a dull clink and made her way to the fridge to fish out the milk and orange juice. It had been such a rough night she got the urge to attempt a decent breakfest for her and Miles to make up for it.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps behind her just as she turned around.

“Good Morning,” she smiled as she watched Miles pull out a chair and sit down.

“Morning, mom. It’s nice to see you didn’t set off the fire alarm this time,” he teased.

“I told you I can cook real food every once in awhile,” she laughed.

“It does smell good,” he smiled, reaching over with a fork and pulling a couple onto his plate.

“I’m glad you approve,” she kissed him on the head as she filled his glass with milk.

“Thanks,” he giggled and reached for the syrup, “I take it you managed to sleep good last night?”

“I slept great after I had a little talk with Sonic before he left, I swear that kid is wise beyond his years,” she smiled, pulling food onto her own plate and reaching for the orange juice.

“I guess he had to grow up fast, since he lost his parents so young,” Miles took a bite of the now syrup drenched pancakes, “these are good.”

“ _I had forgotten, could that be why he reacted like he did last night?_ ” she took a drink, “I can’t imagine, I was already around 20 when I bought the farm for the first time and got thrown out of town.”

“Er, why did they throw you out? I’d think they’d consider a dead person waking up some kind of miracle,” Miles looked up from his food with confusion.

“You would think that and it would be sound logic, but I don’t think 9th century villagers wanted to take chances when people woke up from several stab wounds and an axe to the skull,” she groaned, “thinking about still gives me a migraine.”

“Were you mugged or something?” he asked, “I don’t think you ever told me about the first time.”

“Don’t really know, I just remember getting jumped and tore up. Don’t even know who they were, but I assume you’re probably right and they thought I had something valuable.” She shoveled a fork full of food into her mouth, “but regardless, that’s how I found out I have the healing factor of a cartoon character and that I’ll always look this good.”

“Mom!”, he choked, trying not to spit out his drink, “You almost made me be blow milk out my nose.”

“Well, it’s true. Sonic did think I was your sister,” she chuckled.

“You have a really dark sense of humor, you know that?” He emptied his glass and she reached over to refill it, “Thanks.”

“You should try it, it helps take the edge off,” she smirked, “I mean, you’ve seen me walk off horrific injuries so many times there has to be a point where it became like black comedy.”

“It still worries me when something like last night happens, but I guess some of those times were pretty funny in hindsight, like when I walked in on you calmly eating cereal with an arrow jammed in your shoulder.” he gave an uneasy smile.

“Kai said that poor hunter came to the church looking for God after seeing me walk that one off,” she smiled and sat her fork on the empty plate.

“I almost panicked until you just told me to grab a snack and come watch some TV with you like nothing was wrong,” he giggled, “I can’t can’t shake the really gruesome stuff, though.”

“You’ll learn to deal with it, eventually,” she reached across the table and ruffled his head-fur.

“As long as you try not to actually die again, I think I’ll be okay.” he drained his second glassful and tossed his fork down with a clink.

“Trust me, I try my best already,” she smiled, “Say, would you like do something today? Maybe head down to the arcade?”

“Sure,” he grinned from ear to ear and his tails bounced around happily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of souped-up racing engines blared from the machines’ speakers and the light from the screens cast a soft glow on both Melinda and Miles’ faces in the dimly lit room.

“Player Two Wins!” a digitized voiced declared.

“I forgot how good you are, doesn't that make it 10-to-6 now?” Miles stretched his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“Hey, most of those have been close,” Melinda chuckled and nudged his shoulder, “wanna go another round?

“Do we still have quarters?” he asked.

Melinda merely grinned and lifted the coat pocket she had stuffed with $100 in quarters and shook it, letting it jingle.

“Looks like you planned ahead for a full day,” he gripped the wheel, “let’s have a couple more races and see if can close that gap.”

“We should do this more often,” she finished inserting the coins and gripped the wheel, steeling herself as the countdown began.

“This is pretty fun,” he scooched forward and stuck his feet on the pedals.

“RACE!” the game shouted.

Miles took the lead right out of the gate with his mom close on his tail. Despite her efforts he blocked any of her attempts to pass and easily won the first lap.

“Oh, it’s on now,” she teased, twisting the wheel and jamming the accelerator to squeeze past him and take the next lap.

“It’s not gonna be that easy,” he laughed.

The two spent the final lap in a struggling for control as they weaved and dodged past each other until finally the finish was in sight with Melinda in the lead. She was ready to savor her victory until Miles managed one last maneuver to dart past her just as they reached the goal.

“Player One wins!”

“Maybe you can me some driving lessons,” she teased, “that was a hell of a save.”

“I learned from you, remember?” he chuckled, taking his hands off the wheel, “you know, I really do enjoy spending time with you because we don’t seem to do stuff like this much anymore”

“Maybe we should start before you get to old to hang out with mom,” she reached out and ruffled his head-fur.

“You know never that’ll never happen,” he smiled, “you’re to cool for me to ever be ashamed of,”

“Am, I now?” she gave a playful smile.

“Sure,” he lowered his voice and leaned closer, “even if you are unbelievably old.”

“Come here, you.” she put her her arm him and pulled him close, playfully roughing up the fur on his head a bit harder.

“Hey!” he giggled, “you’re the one that told me to all be honest with you!”

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” she smiled and hugged him.

“Love you, mom,” he hugged her back.

“I still love you, to. Even if you can be annoying,” she winked, causing him to laugh even more, “now how about we get in a couple more races before they throw us off the machine?”

“You’re on!”


	8. Coming Storm

Night had fallen by the time the two headed for home, leaving them alone on the empty streets with nothing but the glow of streetlights for company.

 

“Man, I still can’t believe you got the high-scores on all those cash-in games they made about Sonic and me,” Miles happily walked along next to his mom, his tails wagging behind him.

 

“Maybe I’m just that awesome,” she grinned, “and I guess the free home copies the developer always sends us may have helped.”

“I didn’t think you played those, I kind of assumed they collected dust after me and Sonic played through them once or twice for fun.”

“What, you think I’m too old to play with toys?” she feigned a hurt expression, “aren't I allowed to have fun?”

“It’s not that, it’s just that I didn’t think liked video games as much as I did outside of those racing ones,” he gigled, “If I knew we could’ve played a lot more together”

“I need something to do when you leave me all alone and go save the world,” she gave a playful grin, “besides, it’s kind of cute seeing that little sprite of you flying around the screen and beating up robots.”

“I mean, the graphics aren’t even that good and..” he blushed.

“Ah, come on. That cute little cartoon of you is almost as adorable as the real thing,” she teased.

“You like to embarrass me, don’t you?” he smirked, still blushing.

“Hey, it’s a mother’s job,” she chuckled, “besides, you know I only do it because I love you.”

“I guess I’d miss it if we didn’t tease each other,” he chuckled.

“It beats being ser-” she was cut off before she could finish by a loud boom and a splitting pain in her skull before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think she’s waking up,” unmistakably Amy’s voice, laced with something between worry and relief.

“Tails’ told me immortals could come back from almost anything, I guess he wasn’t kidding.” Sonic’s voice, carrying a mixture of shock and excitement.

“She’s just lucky it passed completely through, if our healing factor actually has to kick out foreign objects it takes far longer and consumes a large amount of energy to heal,” Was that Kai? “Thankfully that only happens when a small object like a bullet interferes with healing an inherently fatal wound like one to the heart or brain.”

“You mean like a battery?” Sonic asked.

“Not exactly, I mean as in the bodies natural resources. Calories, nutrients, sugars. Anything the body metabolizes for energy,” Kai answered, “Our life-force maybe borderline magical, but our bodies are still flesh and blood that can be strained just like yours”

“ _Wait!? Someone shot me?_ ” her mind realed as she managed to find her bearings and put together what had happened, “ _Oh God. Miles was right next to me. Is he okay_?”  

“Melinda, are you okay?” Amy asked.

“It’s Miles okay?” she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

She watched as everyone in the room traded uneasy looks and and Kai took a deep breath. He was holding back anger and she could tell it.

“I heard the gunshots and when I investigated I found you dead with Miles nowhere to be found, Knuckles is out looking for him but there’s something you should know,”

“I’m already sitting down, so spill it,” she was nearly going into shock, to numb to really be upset or angry at any of this.

“Cream is also missing and I found this stabbed into your heart,” Kai pulled out an all too familiar object and she froze.

It was unmistakably the same knife Isa had used on Maxwell two centuries ago and an even more familiar blue ribbon was tied around the handle, the one usually tied around Cream’s collar.

“Oh God,” she felt the tears burning her eyes as she dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood that dripped over her fingers.

Every fiber of her being screamed out in fear, anger, and pain. Isa had them both and now she would have to face him to have any hope of saving them. He had backed her against the wall and now she had to fight just like a cornered animal.

“Kai told us everything, well I guess told me and Knuckles everything since Sonic already knew it all except him being an immortal,” Amy stepped forward, “I guess this is your fight, but we’ll do everything we can to at least track him down.”

“Yeah, no one messes with my little bro or kidnaps defenseless little girls on my watch, and we’re going to do every we can to help save them,” Sonic looked at her with a look of determination and anger that she rarely saw from him.

“Thank you, but promise me one thing” she forced a smile and tried to hide her eyes, “promise you’ll keep your distance if you find him.  I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

“I’ll try, but using this on him myself is pretty tempting,” she reached back and pulled out her hammer, “and it’s gonna be even more tempting if I find out he hurt Cream.”

“I have no objections,” Sonic smirked, “I know a ticked off mother protecting her son is something far more scary than I could ever be.”

“I just pray we find them in time,” she glanced up at Kai and her voice grew quiet as she continued, “I can’t lose them like this.”

“I’m sure we will and by this time next weekend Cream will be shopping with Amy, and you and I will be taking Miles on that camping trip we talked about.” he smiled.

“I pray you’re right,” she cracked her neck and leaned forward, “I guess it doesn’t do us any good to be pessimistic, we need a plan for finding them.”

“He didn’t leave a note or anything, just that thing and Cream’s ribbon,” Amy spoke with disgust.

“Yeah, if he wants you so bad why didn’t he leave a trail?” Sonic asked.

“I guess he’s just trying to screw with me and make me sweat, the bastard’s a sadist like that,” she sighed, “he wants me to have to hunt him.”

“I’ve never met him and he already makes my skin crawl,” Amy shuddered, “creep.”

“Trust me, you’d call him worse after being introduced,” Melinda cracked her knuckles, “He’s one of the worst people I’ve ever met, Mobian or Human, and that’s saying a lot when you’re pushing 1200.”

“He makes Eggman look like a saint,” Sonic added, “something about that look of joy on his face when he almost broke you.”

“If there was such a thing as a demon in a flesh and blood body, it would be him,” Melinda sighed, “I remember looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but hatred reflected in them, so hauntingly beautiful on the surface but concealing nothing but darkness underneath.”

“The worst of it is that he doesn’t look much older than me,” Sonic mused, “I wonder if he was born evil or whatever killed him that young broke him.”

“I don’t know anything about his past, nor am I sure I want to know how deep the trail of blood goes,” Melinda idly watched the cuts in her palm fade away.

“It doesn’t matter. A man like that is long past atonement,” all eyes shifted to Kai as he spoke and Melinda noticed a look somewhere between pain and anger on his face, “You spent even longer with my tribe than I did, so I’m sure you know we considered the needless spilling of innocent blood a point of no return, especially the blood of children.”

“I guess I was just surprised because I’ve rarely seen you even start to get angry,” she looked down, “I guess none of this can be easy for you, either.”

“It isn’t,” he sat in silence for a moment, “I’ve always considered Miles like a younger sibling in some ways, and I also promised Vanilla ’d make sure Cream got back safely.”

“I guess Tails has one heck a family for back-up then, doesn’t he?” Sonic smiled, “A 1100 and some year old Scotswoman, a blue hedgehog that can run faster than a 747 can fly, and a nearly 250 year old Wolf-Pack warrior.”

“Don’t forget me and my hammer,” Amy smirked, “Knuckles is pig-headed, but I’m sure he cares as well.”

“I guess that’s a hell of a cavalry, huh?” Melinda gave a soft chuckle, “I guess it’s time we rescue those kids and I know where to start for help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure this a good idea?” Amy looked up at the worn down old house in front of them, “I mean, The Chaotix have no idea what’s going on and we don’t have time to explain.”

“Also, I’m not sure they could find money in a bank, let alone a deranged immortal serial killer and his hostages,” Sonic chimed in.

“I’ll have to take your word for that since I’ve only met Vector in passing, but every extra pair of feet helps and he seems trustworthy despite his faults,” she stepped forward, “besides, I have a cover story.”

“Cover story?” Amy questioned.

“Which reminds me, as far they’re going to know I’m my sister, Melissa McLeod from down south that moved here to look after Miles”

“Is that why you’ve been dressing like you’re going to cut a Country CD?” Sonic asked.

“I dunno, I think the tomboy look suits her,” Amy added.

“Sonic: yes, I’m surprised you noticed,” she turned to Amy, “and thank you, Amy. I also think Red suits you well, but we all have more pressing matters than my fashion choices.”

“Right,” both Sonic and Amy said in unison.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Melinda took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Several moments passed before the door lock clicked and it creaked open to reveal a nearly 6ft tall crocodile with a large gold chain around his neck.

“Hello, Ms. Prower, need some-” the color suddenly drained from Vector’s face and he kept mouthing words that never came out, words Melinda could make out to be things like “ghost” and “dead”

“Oh, OH! ah’m so sorry for scarin’ ya’ll like that. Melinda Prower was mah sister and ah I guess ah’ve been told ah’m the spittin’ image of that girl. Name’s Melissa.” she smiled, glancing back and noticing the horrified expressions of the hedgehogs and the barely concealed amusement on Kai’s face.

“Phew boy,” Vector sighed with relief, “I was about to have a heart attack.”

“ah do forget sometimes. Ah guess ah’m slow to react because it’s hard to accept mah poor sister is gone,” she looked down and rubbed her shoulder.

“It can’t be easy. I really can’t imagine what that poor kid going through and I’ve been meaning to pay my respects,” Vector frowned, “I don’t what I’d do if I lost my ma and I’m no hatchling.”

“That’s sort of why ah came to y’all, mah poor nephew gone and got kidnapped along with his friend Cream and-” she was cut off.

“WHAT!? Everyone get in here and let me get Espio. Some creep grabbing kids ain’t gonna happen on my watch,” Vector ushered them inside while stealing a quick glare at Kai, “ESPIO! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!”

“There’s no need for shouting, Vector. I’m right here,” Espio called.

Melinda followed the voice to a nearly invisible form in the corner and her eyes sparked with curiosity when she recognized it as a natural form of camouflage some species of mobian are born with.

“GAH!” Vector jumped, “Would ya stop scaring me like that?”

“Maybe you should learn to be more perceptive, Vector,” Espio shimmered as his body faded into it’s natural colors of purple and tan, “You ARE a detective and an enemy spying on you so easily would not end well.”

“So familiar,” Melinda found herself staring into Espio’s golden eyes and trying to place him, unable to explain to herself how it felt like an old memory even though he was mortal and clearly around Sonic’s age. She looked over and noticed Kai looking at him the same way.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Vector said, “but I guess that means we don’t have ta repeat ourselves.”

“Correct, I heard everything and I suggest Melissa tell us everything she knows. It might aid us in assisting them.” Espio stood and approached the group, holding out his hand to Melinda, “I am Espio, pleased to be of service on such an honorable mission.”

“Melissa McLeod, pleased to meet y’all,” she shook his hand and noticed a look of curiosity flash by when he heard the name.”

“May I say that’s a beautiful name, one of my ancestors was called that,” he smiled.

“Maxwell?” the image of the green chameleon when he was Espio’s age briefly flashed through her mind and for a second she was looking into his golden eyes, eyes the same color as this kid’s, “You’re his descendant, aren’t you?”

“Thanks,” she caught herself smiling and tearing up, “I really can’t thank y’all enough for helping hunt down mah dear nephew and that sweet little girl”

Her eyes wandered to Kai and she noticed the look of realization on his face, he had

figured it out just as quickly as she had.

“It’s no trouble at all, just tell us everything you can,” Espio said.

“Not much to tell y’all, ah took the poor dear the video arcade tah help cheer him up and some lowlife wacked me good upside the back of the head. He was nowhere tah be found when this gentlemen and some of Miles friends found me.” Melinda said.

“And Cream, was she there as well?” Espio asked.

“No,” Kai spoke up. “Vanilla called me upset because she had gone missing and I was out looking for her when I found Melessa.”

“How do we even know the two are connected? There could be two whackjobs out there.” Vector said.

“No, I found this discarded near her,” Kai pulled Cream’s ribbon from his jacket pocket, “the kidnapper must have dropped it.”

“Any ideas who it might be?” Espio asked as he took the ribbon and examined it

“Ah do have this low-down skunk of an ex-beu that ah I wouldn’t think to good ta get back at meh like this.” she spat, “That weasel would rob his own mother at gunpoint.”

“What does this scumbag look like?” Vector asked.

“Little taller than meh, white, fur, white clothes, and the bastard only had one eye that’s a cold blue. The varmint also has some of them there fancy phoney body parts, a leg and an arm.”

“Cybernetic implants?” Espio asked.

“Yeah, them fancy thangs. The dumbass lost the real ones in a street race,” she smirked, “never could keep track of his thangs”

“That couldnt’ve been cheap,” Espio said.

“His parents were rich folk,” Melinda said, “I guess they bailed him out of trouble one too many times instead of letting him learn.”

“I’ll check every dirty hole in this city for him, you have my word,” Vector saluted “The Chaotix are on the case.”

“Then let’s move out, the cavalry is ready to come riding in!” Sonic spoke up from behind Melinda, attracting everyone’s stares, “What? I’ve always wanted to say something like that and it’s hard to make it sound cool when you have only have like two teammates.”

Everyone merely groaned in response.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know where this road leads, but I don’t know if I can face him again,” Melinda finally spoke up after hours of walking with Kai around the grimy back-streets of station square searching for any sign of Isa.

“You already defeated him once, I’m sure he’s no more a match for you now than he was then,” Kai answered as he peeked inside a window.

“It’s not that, it’s just... I know it has to end this time and I’m sure I can, nor if I want to,” she looked down, “not if it means becoming like him.”

“You could never be like him,” Kai answered without turning around, “He’s nothing but a butcher and you’re a warrior protecting innocent lives.”

“Maybe now, but I’m afraid of what taking his head might awaken inside me,” she signed, “I can’t deny that everyone has darkness in their heart, whether it be a faint shadow or unrelenting blackness like his.”

“That’s why you hesitated the first time, wasn’t it? You were afraid of seeing into his heart when you took his quickening,” Kai looked back at her.

“Yes, like i said. The hatred and evil I saw in his eyes was horrifying because it was so absolute and he was confident in it. Not a shred of remorse or compassion,” she felt the fear set in.

“You thought it would break you,” Kai turned around.

“I mean, how do I know it wouldn’t consume me and make me like him? How do I know I’m stronger than him?” she felt tears flowing down her face, “I don’t want to lose myself to him and risk hurting anyone like that”

Before she could say anymore Kai wrapped his around her and pulled her close, where she buried her face in his chest. She couldn’t hold back anymore.

“As I said before, you are nothing like him and nor could you ever be. You have to trust yourself, and trust your friend of almost two and half centuries,” he spoke softly.

“How do I know I can? What stands between me and him?” she choked, “especially if he’s hurt them and driven me that much further over the edge?”

“I know because love can drive out even the deepest darkness, and I know there’s more of that within you than he could ever snuff out,” he gently tightened his grip.

“How do I know for sure, though?” she managed to choke out.

“Melessa,” he voice was soft, yet firm, “I saw the kind of mother you were to Maxwell, and the kind you are now to Miles and how much love them both. You would do anything to protect them.”

“Kai..”

“but more importantly, you were there for me when I was a pup found by the tribe. You were often the one to tuck me in at night and the one who held me when I had nightmares,” he closed his eyes, “and even more importantly, you were the first thing I saw when I woke up from my first death and remained my teacher and friend for the last two centuries.”

“I loved you like a son, and I still do.” she smiled and looked up at him.

“...and you’re like a mother to me. That’s why I have so much faith in you,” Kai finished.

Of course they both knew that, but it had largely become an unspoken bond over time and was the the thing she needed to hear that made the final piece of the puzzle click, and gave her the strength to fight on and put an end the monster that haunted her nightmares.

“Thank you, Kai.” she hugged him one last time before they broke apart, “I still wonder how it’s always me needing advice from you.”

“I guess I have a talent,” he smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

“Noone’s here, yet.”

It was nearing nightfall and Kai had insisted Melinda head home, where everyone had agreed to meet at dark while he kept looking. He said she was the pivotal member of the team and if any of them had information to bring back it would be best for her to be there to receive it.

“What’s this?” her foot collided with something as she approached the door and she knelt down to find a package, “ _A part Miles ordered? Feels like someone dropped it, to. It’s wet. I guess I’ll finally have to talk him into standing up to that moronic delivery service when this is all over_ ”

She froze as soon she got the door open and the light from inside glinted off the red stain, blood.

“Oh God,” her heart skipped a beat and her hand shook as she opened the unsealed flaps. The thing inside made her drop the box and nearly her lunch with it as she collapsed and sobbed.

Miles’ head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of a ringing phone and thanked God it had just been another Nightmare, while at the time cursing fate for deciding it was time to rub more salt in her wounds. She had stumbled in to wait for the others and must have passed out in her chair.

Willing her heart stop beating like a drum, she dug out her phone and read the Caller ID, it was Kai and she quickly answered.

“Find something?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes, and all because the talk we had with Rouge bore fruit,” he said.

“I don’t understand,”

“She noticed him dragging Miles off when she was flying overhead and followed when her conscience got the best of her. She trailed him to an old warehouse at the docks and managed to track me down a few minutes ago.”

“Which one?” she asked.

“She said it’s got a large pentagram graffitied on the door, you can’t miss it,” Kai answered.

“So I guess this is it, even if I could be walking into a trap.” she took a deep breath, “it’s all about the end one way or the other.”

“Are you ready to face this?” Kai asked softly.

“Yes, it’s all clear to me now and I’m ready as I could ever be.”

“Then good luck, Melissa. I’ll be waiting at the church,” Kai said.

“I’m going to try to send them there before the fighting starts, somehow. Keep them safe,”

“Of course.” he said calmly, “between me and the holy ground they’ll be safer than a pup in his mother’s arms”

“Thank you, hopefully I’ll see you when it’s over,” she stopped for a moment and thought before speaking. “I love you, Kai.”

“I know you will, take care and I love you as well.”

*beep*

 

It was time. the storm had come and she was ready.  Ready to answer the call and do whatever it took to save her son and to save Cream, and to make sure Isa never claimed another victim.


	9. Final Duel

“I’m here, you son of a bitch.” Melinda spat the words as she stepped out of the shadows.

“I’d say I was worried, but I knew you care to much about the worthless mortals you surrounded yourself with. Especially the mutant brat you consider a son,” Isa didn’t bother standing up from the crate he sat on.

“Watch yourself, Isa,” She didn’t bother hold back her anger and her voice dripped with venom.

“Or what? I know you won’t attack and risk endangering those two brats,” Isa looked up and gave a wicked smile, and call me Frost. I’ve grown to like that name far more.

“If you’ve hurt him, I swear to God…” she clenched her fist until her knuckles ached.

“They’re fine, I assure you,” He finally stood up, “I figured I’d wait until you got here before starting the party.”

The rage continued to build away inside her as she watched him lean down and reach for something next to him. Her eyes were drawn to what at first appeared to be a pile of random junk covered by a cloth. 

The realization of what it really was hit her as she saw something moving under it and she ripped it off the reveal MIles and Cream tied up, blindfolded, and gagged under it.

Miles was closest to him and he reached down and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

“Mom, is that you?” His said, confused.

“Yes, I’m right here and I’m going to get you both out of here, somehow. Just hold in there.”

“You seem optimistic,” Frost finally stood up and stepped around behind them, ripping the tape from the girl’s mouth.

“Aunt Mel?” Her voice shook.

In one fluid movement he reached down and jerked the blindfolds off both of them, “Won’t be needing these anymore. I wouldn’t want to miss out on the show.”

Melinda locked eyes with the two children. Cream was obviously on the verge of tears and she could tell by MIles bloodshot eyes and uneasy expression that he had been crying as well, even if he tried to hide it.

“Let them go,” she stepped forward, only to have Frost quickly circle around and block her path.

“Ah, but I thought we could have a little fun first?” He beamed, “I just have so many ideas that I don’t even know where to start.”

A looked of realization spread over his face and he reached under his coat, drawing his sword. Melinda flinched as he approached her and placed the blade’s tip to her throat.

“I could start with you and make them watch,” he lifted his foot to step closer, but then backed off and turned around while rubbing the side of his neck, “I’m not giving you chance to try that trick again.”

With one fluid motion he spun around and sliced across her stomach, sending her to her knees gripping the wound, “maybe if you’re a good girl and let me have my fun, I’ll let them go.”

“Mom!” Miles shouted.

Cream merely held her eyes shut and sobbed.

Before Melinda could speak, Frost once again pressed the point to her throat and used it to force her to look up at him.

“You really do have such beautiful eyes. I know they say an eye for an eye, but I can’t bring myself to starting cutting on them,” He smirked and lowered his weapon.

“I swear, someone will come after you if you kill me. Especially if you hurt either of them,” blooded dripped from her mouth.

“Like they have a chance,” Frost kicked her square in the stomach, sending her sprawling on her side, “Besides, it just means I get to have more fun.”

Without warning he brought the sword down on one of her now out-stretched hands, impaling it.

“Damn you,” she hissed as he ripped it out.

“I’m sure that happened a long time ago,” He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees.

 

She felt the cold edge of the blade against the neck and fought back a tear as the realization of her fate hit her. The revelation that it would happen not 20 feet from Miles and Cream, and that they would be left to his mercy with her gone because the chances of him keeping his word were slim, yet he would also kill them if she fought back

She had failed them and played right into his hands.

“Please,” she almost whispered.

“What’s that, are you begging?” He laughed and and stepped aside where both her and the children could see each other.

“At least let them go and let me say goodbye,” tears began to stream down her face.

“Why should I, keeping you apart only makes it more fun. No last hug from mommy or auntie Mel to remember her by. Watching you dye as you beg me for mercy will the way they remember you” he pressed the blade closer, “although, these displays of emotion amuse me enough I guess I can let you live long enough to say goodbye from right here, so long you keep entertaining me.”

She looked up and noticed Miles barely holding it together while Cream buried her face in her hands and wept. Tears streamed down her face, but she forced a smile and spoke clearly despite the pain.

“Miles, I need you to listen carefully.” She said.

“Okay,” His voice shook.

“First I need you look up at me, please, Miles.” She hoped Frost was enjoying this enough to let her finish.

He looked up at her, and she locked eyes with him. 

“I know it’s hard, but please give me a smile. It would mean the world to me if that’s the last thing I saw,” she spoke with a soothing voice.

“I’m scared,” he barely spoke above a whisper.

“So am I, that’s why I need you do this for me.,” she took a uneasy breath, “Do it for me, okay?”

“I love you, mom,” A smile forced it’s way across his face.

It hurt her, it hurt her bad knowing this was the last time she’d ever see it. The last time she’d hear him say those words. She only prayed someone would show mercy on her and allow her soul to go free, so she could at least watch over him from the next world instead of being trapped inside this monster like some kind of sick prize.

“Miles I love you to. I love you more than anything and I always will. That’s why I want you to close your eyes, and remember me like this no matter happens, let me smiling at you right now and only crying because I love you so much be your final memory of me, just like I’m going to close mine and let your smile be my last memory of anything,” she watched for a moment for him to close his eyes tight, before closing her own and letting her head hang as the blade pulled away, “Goodbye, kiddo. Tell Cream goodbye for me and that her Aunt Mel loves her.”

She braced herself, but the strike never came and instead she heard pacing footsteps, causing to her open her eyes.

“Damn it, I can’t do it. My pride won’t let me,” Frost was visibly frustrated, “I need to know I can beat you.”

Melinda took a deep breath and let the relief wash over her before speaking, “I’ll only fight you if you let me turn them loose and send them to safety,” she said.

Frost barely held back the frustration in his voice. “fine, do as you want and meet meet in the hangar next door and we’ll finish this.”

She watched him leave and waited for the slam of the side-door before approaching the kids.

“Can I open my eyes?” Miles said, his voice still shaking.

“It’s clear, for now,” She crouched down and drew her knife, thankful Frost wasn’t smart enough to take her stuff, “hold still a minute.”

Being careful as to not cut him, she set to work cutting his hands and feet free of their bindings and then moved on to Cream.

“Aunt Mel,” she said quietly, tears still streaming down her face. 

“I’m right here, honey,” she finished cutting the ropes and Cream quickly threw her arms around her.

“Why did he want to hurt you like that?” she sobbed, “Why do you have to fight him?”  
Melinda fell silent and just sat there rubbing the girl’s back for a moment before finding the words to speak, “a long time ago I caught him hurting someone, a kid not much older than you named Max, and I fought with him over it because he wouldn’t stop”

“So you were trying to protect Max?” Cream sniffed. “Just like Mr Sonic and Tails protect people from Eggman and it makes him angry.”

“Yes, just like that.” she answered.

“So you have to stop from hurting anyone else, now?” Cream looked up at her.

“I have to try my best,” Melinda pulled away and patted her on the shoulder before turning to Miles and holding out her arm, “Come here a minute.”

MIles complied and scooted over her to give her a hug. She held him tightly and took a moment to breathe and enjoy the moment, like the calm in the eye of a passing storm.

“Oh God, I thought you were done for,” he finally said, breathing heavily.

“Don’t get too comfortable, you still have to get her out of here and somewhere safe,” Melinda said, rubbing his back.

“But I don’t want to leave you here,” he said.

“I know, and I know you’re scared but Kai’s waiting for you to at the church and she’s gonna need your help getting there,” Melinda said, “Holy Ground, remember?”

“Immortals can’t hurt anyone, there.” Miles’ answered.

“Right,” she nodded, “there’s also one last thing.”

Melinda carefully removed one of her arms from around MIles and reached out for Cream, coaxing her into the hug as well. Once again, she fell silent and just held them both for a few seconds before finding the words.

“No matter what happens, I want you both to know I love you, okay?” Melinda teared up a little as she spoke, “Miles, you know the drill in case..” 

Melinda trailed off at the last sentence, the thought to painful for her finish. Even then, she could tell by his arm tightening around that he understood.

“Don’t think that way, Mom!,” He said frantically, “I know you’ll win, because you have to. You’re too strong to lose to someone like him.”

“There’s always a risk, and I just want to make sure you know that you can depend on your friends and that Kai will be there,” Melinda said.

“That doesn’t matter right now, though. It doesn’t matter because you’re gonna win and come back for us,” Miles said.

“Yeah, Aunt Mel, please promise us that you won’t..” Cream barely choked out even that much.

“I can’t lie to either to you and say I’m not in any danger, but I can promise you both that I’m going to give it my all and fight as hard as I can,” Melinda said, hugging them both tighter.

“Okay,” Miles said, taking a deep breath, “I love you, Mom. Just please try to your best to come home safe.”

“Just try to stay calm, okay? It doesn’t do any good to worry about what might happen, just to be prepared,” Melinda directed her attention to Cream, “Cream, are you listening?”

“Yes,” Cream squeaked and hugged her tighter, “and I love, you.”

“You know Kai, right?” Melinda asked.

“Yes, he’s a friend of my mother. He’s really nice,” Cream answered.

“He’s also one of my friends, an immortal like me,” Melinda said.

“Is that why he’s so smart?” Cream asked.

“Something like that,” Melinda chuckled, “Miles is going to take you to the old church, he’s already there and he’ll protect both of you.”

“I’m scared, but I trust you and I trust Tails so I’m be okay,” Cream said, “I also know that Mr Kai is a good a person.”

Melinda held onto them for a while longer before finally loosening her grip, “You both ready?” Melinda asked.

“Yes,:” they both said almost in unison.

The three broke apart and Melinda suddenly had an idea as she noticed Miles’ still worried expression and remembered something he told her about the night of the car wreck. She shrugged off her coat and haphazardly folded it up. 

“Here, hold onto this for me,” she handed the coat to Miles, who held it close to his chest, and leaned into to whisper in his ear, “Don’t be embarrassed to hug that thing like a teddy bear if that’s what it takes to stay calm. Your mental state is more important than your pride and Kai is the last person that would judge you.”

The coat was something she knew symbolized her to him because it was the one thing thing that always stayed the same no matter how much she radically changed her dress or appearance. It was the same coat she used to let him cuddle up under on the coach when he was little and they watched TV, and always remained a part of her because it was not only a way to conceal her weapon, but just as much of a security blanket to her because of those memories attached to it.

“Thanks,” he whispered back.

“Now come on, Mr. Hero, it’s time to go escort the girl the safety,” Melinda smiled and ruffled his head fur.

“Okay,” he smiled and began to help Cream up with his free hand, “Come on, Cream. I’ll hold your hand, would you like that?”

Melinda continued to smile as she watched them make their way to main door. Even on foot the church was only about 30 minutes away so she assumed they’d be fine. 

The night was over for them, but she still had one last thing to finish before she could follow, and she prayed silently that whatever guardian angel watched over immortals would see her through the rest of the storm and deem her fight just. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m here, let’s finish this,”

Melinda held her sword so tightly her hand ached and rubbed against the wood beneath the leather wrappings of the handle. She stood strong despite the fear gripping her, all doubt was erased from her mind and she silently promised that it would end here.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you? I can taste it in the air,” Frost took a step forward and drew a deep breath.

“Are you going to fight, or stand around talking all day?” She readied herself, spreading apart her feet and holding her sword in front of her body, ready to either strike or defend.

“I just want to savor it for a moment, enjoy the anticipation before I come in for the kill. Let the feeling build up to that final climax and surge of power,” he closed his eyes and spoke the words almost like they were a twisted form of poetry.

“You’re sick, you know that?” Melinda spat

“You still love to pretend you’re so different from me, I guess the little talk we had the other day fell on deaf ears, and I was so hoping you’d come around see things my way. Set yourself free like I have,” He said.

“Are going to shut up and attack me, or are you enjoying the sound of your own voice a little too much?” Melinda smirked.

“So eager to die, I wonder if a part of you enjoys your pain as much as I do,” he stepped forward and closed the distance.

“Who said anything about me being the one dying tonight?” She said.

In one fluid motion she stepped forward and struck for his good leg, but he dodged the blow with a quick jump back and countered by lunging forward and swinging his blade down, an attempt she easily blocked and and deflected by catching the blow against the flat of her own sword and and forcing it away.

An attempt to run him through easily side-stepped and and countered with a swing from the side towards her mid-section, which she easily flicked her blade up up to block once again before before twisted around behind him.

She followed up with a swing towards the back of his exposed shoulder, but he managed to shift his stance enough to reach up with his cybernetic arm and grab her blade.

“You know, these things aren’t for show and I guess I really should thank you for putting me on the waiting list. I never dreamed that someday we’d have this amazing technology that let me get replacements for the old ones that were better than the real thing,” He turned to face her and forced her back where he could stand right up against her and hold his sword to her neck, “losing your edge? Getting soft?”

“No, but you’re getting stupider to giving me this opening,” In one violent movement she drove her knee straight into his groin with all the force she could muster, sending him sprawling backwards and clutching himself.

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned in pain and attempted to straighten himself, “you sure fight dirty for someone that likes to play little miss guardian angel”

“I may try my best to play the hero, but I’m no saint and I have no delusions about honor being of any use against butchers and cowards like you. Honor is only for for friends and real warriors.” she lunged forward and and sliced him across the stomach before he could guard and sent him to the floor.

“You’re so much like me, maybe you’d be less bitter if you stopped denying it” He spat out the blood collecting his his mouth.

“I’m nothing like you,” Melinda swung for the kill, but he implanted his cybernetic foot into her stomach lifted her over his head, sending her flying with a powerful kick of his leg.

She caught herself and quickly rolled back onto her feet just as he jumped back up.

 

“You keep saying that, but you haven’t been able to give me one good reason to believe it,” he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and idly examined the blood staining the white fabric, “there’s something romantic about the way blood so quickly corrupts and stains the color white, don’t you think? It say’s something so poetic about how fragile and useless purity is.”

“Give me a break,” Melinda groaned.

“It’s true, it’s such a useless measure that’s changed so much from era to era, that’s I’m glad I stopped caring about petty human morality. I mean, isn’t so tiring watching the very concepts of good and evil change right before your eyes? Shifting so easily from saint to sinner in the eyes of this world?” Frost said, “It’s so much simpler just to live by your own rules and live for your own pleasure.”

“I’ve learned to find it quite inspiring, the mortals find a way to keep growing and learning right from wrong, bettering themselves with each passing generation as I grow alongside them. It’s comforting to see all the evils that were once encouraged by mankind's ignorance fading into distant memory,” Melinda stepped forward, ready to strike, “I also don’t deny my sins anymore than you do, but the first difference between us is that I’m ready to answer for them.”

“Like I give a damn, anyway. Keep holding on to your self-righteous delusions,” Frost lunged forward and threw a punch with his cybernetic arm, which she dodged and let narrowly slip by her head where she pinned his arm without letting go of her sword.

“You’re the only delusional one here, too blind to see that you’ve done nothing more than poisoned yourself with hate and sadistic self-indulgence” she drew her dagger and stabbed it into his stomach before twisting it and bringing her muzzle to his ear, “Which brings us to the second thing that what really separates us, I have a son that I love dearly, and friends that I love just as much. That means unlike you, I fight for love and that’s a kind of strength you could never understand.”

“Go to hell,” he spat as he fell to the ground.

“I hope I don’t, I have too many people waiting for me upstairs, and that’s what I pray to be forgiven for what I have to do,” she raised her sword over her shoulder and swung with closed eyes, landing the final the blow and listening as his body hit the ground with a thud.

A white mist drifted up from his remains and enveloped her as the static began to build in the air like the tension before a storm erupts, “I’m not afraid, you can’t consume me when I have so much giving me strength. No amount of darkness can snuff out love’s light.”

All at once the the room erupted with energy and she fell to her knees as the storm tore the room apart and her world with it. Light fixtures shattered into a rain of sparks and wooden crates splintered into flames as if consumed by hellfire. 

“I won’t give in,” despite the lifetime of twisted memories rushing their her head she forced herself think of Miles, and to think of all her friends. Her memories fought to burn through his and she struggled her hardest to concentrate on them and the voices drowned out his hateful screams.

“Mom!, this is my favorite part of the movie!.” 

“Aunt Mel! I finally baked something all by myself today!”

“Come on grandma, age before beauty,”

“Wow mom, you’re just like a real-life superhero!” 

“Happy 29th birthday!”

“I guess now that we’re alone I should say happy 1100-and-something since we’re not sure on the whole year thing. I love you, mom.”

The conflict within her heart reached it’s peak as the sprinkler system finally cut loose and soaked her, like the apex before a storm ends and one final and recent memory floated the surface, one symbolizing the true extent of her love, his smiling face showing through the tears when she was using what she thought her last moments to comfort him. 

“I love you, mom.”

“Miles I love you to. I love you more than anything and I always will. Goodbye, kiddo”

Just like that, it was over and and the world once again went silent save for the hissing of a few remaining fires being quenched. She just sat and thought about how oddly soothing the cold water was, almost like some kind of baptism washing away the last of her doubts. 

It was finally over.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this entry in the series and the next story will likely be slice-of-life again to give all the characters I tortured for nearly 30,000 words a break now that this incident has a happy ending.

The doors of the church creaked open and Melinda stumbled in. She grabbed one of the back pews for support and brushed her soaked hair out of her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached but that would soon pass if she gave herself a few minutes to rest.

“Melessia, are you okay?” Kai emerged from the back of the church and hurried across the hall to her side.

“Where are the kids?” She asked as he put an arm around her and helped guide her towards the back.

“In the office, I thought it would be safer than sitting out here in the main hall.” Kai said.

“Are then okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered, “but are you okay? Is Isa...”

“I’ll fine, and yes. It’s finally over. Well, almost. There’s one last thing I need to do before I go home but I wanted to spend a few minutes with them first so they know I’m okay,” she smiled.

“I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you,” Kai said.

“Everyone?” she asked.

“Sonic showed up a while ago to check on everyone when he found out, he’s just been pacing the floor waiting for you,” Kai answered.

“At least I get a welcoming party, huh?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom!?” Miles almost jumped off the couch in excitement

“Aunt Mel!?” Cream asked excitedly.

Melinda made her way over to the couch and the two kids slid apart for her to sit down between them.

“You two okay?” Melinda put an arm around each of them and pulled them close, smiling when she looked down and noticed MIles still clutching her coat.

“Mr Kai and Mr Sonic we’re here, so I wasn’t scarred,” Cream said.

“I’m glad,” Melinda turned to Miles, “Aren’t going to say something?”  
“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” he had closed his eyes and buried his face in her side, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore and in need a warm shower,” she said.

“Shouldn’t you know by now old people like you shouldn’t be straining themselves?” Sonic finally spoke from across the room with a laugh.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you clear down there?” she chuckled, “You might have to stand on something.”

“Maybe you just forgot your hearing aids, Grandma? Do you need to borrow some from Grandpa over there?” Sonic teased, motioning towards Kai.

It was at that point that the entire room finally erupted in laughter, relieved at a normal moment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda stood staring at the gravestone, smiling despite the tears streaming down her face.. The name read Maxwell Blake and the date reflected a long life, 1807-1880. Next to this was a stone bearing the name Violet Blake that read 1805-1875. In the center of the connected stones was the year 1823 when they married. 

To anyone else this stone was just a reminder of the past, but her it was yet another life she had nurtured and watched bloom. She was there from that terrible night in the warehouse, holding him her arms and stayed with him as a mother figure from that day on.

When his first child was stillborn there came a moment they were alone and away from judgement, and he broke down in her arms once again. He had spent too long trying to be strong for Violet and couldn’t lock it all away anymore.

She remembered him hugging her with joy and telling her she had become a grandma when Violet gave birth to his second son, and despite being a naturally smaller species and peaking at barely 3’ 10’, he still almost managed to lift her off the floor. It was times like the moment that followed, holding what she considered to be her grandson that she felt one of the greatest gifts of being immortal. 

So much to think about in one moment, an entire lifetime flashing through her mind. Joy, sorrow, pleasure, pain, life and death. Emotions somehow simultaneously both conflicting, yet somehow still accentuating one another via the contrast.

“It’s always bittersweet, isn’t?” The voice coupled with the familiar tingling and static in the air pulled her from her daydream.

“Yes, but it’s hard to describe even after all these centuries. The pain of losing them cuts so deep, but at the same time you feel such happiness thinking back on the lifetime spent together. It’s almost like a warm blanket shielding you from cold or a beacon in the dark,” She took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky.

“You know, some believe that the the spirit world is somewhere out there in the heavens, and that each and every worthy soul rests among the stars,” Kai smiled as her gaze met his.

“Are the kids okay?” She asked.

“Miles ran off with Sonic and I made sure Cream was safe at home with her mother.” Kai replied.

“I’m surprised you’re not there with them,” Melinda said with a grin.

“I’m only friends with Vanilla, it’s nothing serious and-”

Melinda cut him off, “Come on now, I’ve known you for over 200 years. I can tell you like her,” she teased.

“Nothing like that, besides I’m too old and I’m not sure I’m cut out to be a parent,”

“You’d make a great father, you’re good with kids. I mean, you’ve been like the cool uncle to Miles his whole life,” Melinda said.

“That’s different because, well it just is,” Kai said, starting to turn red.

“Nonsense, and what do you mean too old? Unless you plan to find one of us that ship sailed about 180 years ago.” Melinda teased.

“Is this what it what feels like for mortals when their mothers keep asking them for grandchildren?” Kai asked.

“I dunno, ask Miles in about twenty years,” Melina chuckled.

Kai merely laughed in return and shook his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Melinda noticed upon entering the house was Miles on the couch, reading a technical manual, her coat laid across the back of the couch next to him. 

“Had to wait up for me?”” she smiled..

“It’s really not that late and I couldn’t sleep, anyway” he said.

“I guess it’s just been one disaster after another, huh? Kind of hard to relax after all that.” she took a seat next to him and cracked her neck.

“Yeah.” he said.

“You okay?” she asked.

Miles stayed quiet and closed the book, placing it in his lap.

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked, putting an arm around him.

“Just give me a second,” she could tell he was holding back tears.

“Come on, it’s okay,” she hugged him tighter and he buried his face in her side, “It’s just us now, let it out.”

“I thought I’d lose you today,” he began to sob into her shirt and wrapped his arms around her, his body shaking.

“I know, honey, but I’m here now and it’s going to be okay.” she spoke in the most soothing voice she could manage, “so just let everything out.”

“I was just scared that I wouldn’t see you again,” he choked, “it was torture waiting for you to come through that door back at the church.”

“I was afraid to, afraid of having to leave you.” tears started to flow down her face. It had finally hit her full-force that this moment may have never happened, than those moments back in the warehouse could’ve been the last time she ever got to hold her son in her arms and she could’ve been ripped away. That he could’ve been crying for her instead of with her if he even made it out it all.

They cried together as she took her own advice and let it go, letting the pent-up emotions she had spent the last several hours since he was taken barely hold back wash away with her tears. Now that he was safely in her arms the time to be strong was over.

After a few moments they had both calmed themselves and she noticed Miles taking a deep breath.

“Feel better, now?” She asked.

“Yes, I kinda wish I had listened to Uncle Kai now,” Miles sniffed.

“He said you seemed to scared to talk to him,” she said.

“I was afraid I might start crying in front of him, but when he saw me start tear up he hugged me and told me that a warrior isn’t afraid to cry because it’s a sign of strength. He said tears come from love and that’s the strongest thing you can fight for. I think I understand now.”

“He gave me that one 200 years ago, it’s still one of the wisest things I’ve ever heard him say,” she smiled.

“I guess he’s always been smart,” Miles said.

“He says he learned it from me, but I sometimes I think the student has surpassed the teacher in that department,” she laughed.

“Did you mean all that stuff you said, about wanting me to the last thing you saw?” Miles asked.

“I meant every word. I’ve lived a long and full life and seen things most people can only dream of, and so I’m not afraid of death,” she kissed his head, The idea of leaving everyone behind is what scares me and that’s why it meant so much to me that I got one last smile out of you so I knew you’d be okay.” 

“Is that why you told me to close my eyes, so I could remember you the same way?” Miles asked.

“Yes, and it’s why I made sure to tell you how much I loved you when I thought those were the last moments I’d spend with you. I wanted your last memory of me to be happy.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Miles said, still huddled up to her.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” she picked up the remote off the coffee table and flicked through the channels until she found an old movie they used to watch together. She then pulled down her coat off the back of the couch and covered Miles with it before placing her arm back around him, “I think we both need this tonight.”

Miles merely smiled and curled back up next to her.


End file.
